Only The Good Die Young, Book 1
by w0man-1n-r3d
Summary: Angel, Down We Go Together: John Boulton gets more than he bargained for, when an old flame from his past turns up in Sun Hill. But will reconciling the past be enough to save his future? Completed
1. Chapter 1

Only The Good Die Young Book 1: Angel, Down We Go Together By: ladydeakin  
  
DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story are copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp. All other characters depicted in this story are copyrighted to the relevant author or creator  
  
There is an adult version of "Only the Good Die Young" at adultfanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
John Boulton leaned into the tripod to look through the camera lens. The obbo had been going on for two days, ten roles of film, but nothing yet. He was beginning to doubt his snout's information. They were waiting for a bank job to go off. The snout was normally reliable, John thought to himself, but this time he wasn't so sure. Apparently it was a gang of new people in town who were eager to make a name for themselves. They had been recruiting members, off of the estates, and training people up for a big job, and John reckoned this was it.  
  
John heard a noise and a shuffling behind him. Jim Carver. John rolled his eyes and glared at Jim who was unconsciously scratching his knee, and had been doing it for the past hour. It was grating thin on John's already short nerve.  
  
Jim shot a look at John after he turned his head back out the window. Lord knows how the Sarge managed to get Meadows to authorise this much manpower for this long of a time. Jim was only upset that he had to be the one stuck here in the observation room with John. He tried to get Rod to take his place but Rod was having none of it.  
  
'Probably having a good time snapping Suzi's bra straps', Jim thought bitterly to himself. 'Poor Rod. He's got it bad for Suzi. Too bad she wants none of it."  
  
Just then the radio crackled, "Skase to Boulton."  
  
John and Jim's eyes both shot towards it, and they both lunged for it, Jim grabbing it but John's hand falling on top of Jim's. John shot away like he just stuck his hand in acid.  
  
"Here Sarge." Jim said, handing it to him.  
  
An invisible shudder shot through John and he grunted. "Go ahead, Rod."  
  
"Large white van pulling up on the plot. Possible suspect."  
  
John grabbed his binoculars and looked out the window. Two people jumped out of the front, both wearing dark clothes and ski masks.  
  
"Right, we're on. Wait for my signal," John barked down the radio.  
  
One of the people grabbed a crowbar and set to work on the lock on the front door of the bank. The alarm sounded.  
  
"Steady on," John said to Jim. "Wait for them to go in."  
  
The back of the van burst open and four people hustled in to the opened door. The person with the crowbar stood by the door, guarding it.  
  
"Right, Go go go!" John shouted down the radio and Jim and him ran out of the flat and approached the front door.  
  
John was first on the scene. He approached the person with the crowbar. Rod, Suzi and Jim ran into the bank, and Dave, Polly and Tony followed them.  
  
"Right, I'm arresting you for attempted burglary." John said. He reached to grab the crowbar away but the person threw it at him, grazing his cheek, and started to run.  
  
John legged it after the person. They turned down an alley, and then made a quick left turn behind a building, entering an empty yard, with a few tyres stacked against the far side. The person attempted to climb up the tyres but fell backwards against John who was trying to grab them back. John caught hold of the ski mask and tugged. The mask came off in his hand and John caught a look at his assailant. What he saw stunned him so much he dropped the mask on the ground and released the crushing grip he had on their arm.  
  
"Katy?" John asked, astonished.  
  
"John. Nice to see you again."  
  
* * *  
  
John led her back in silence to the scene of the crime where all the arrests had been made. He turned her over to Jim Carver and went over to the CID car, getting inside. He was sweating from the adrenaline of the chase but his heart was pounding faster than normal.  
  
'She still looks so beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'I don't need this right now, I don't need this.'  
  
Jim came up and tapped on the window. John jumped, startled.  
  
"What?" He asked, rolling down the window,  
  
"We're done here Sarge. Can we take them back?"  
  
"Yeah, I trust you can process them yourselves?"  
  
"Yes, Sarge." Jim said, sarcastically. "Will you be doing the interviews?"  
  
"No. Just the one. On the girl."  
  
"Right, Sarge."  
  
Jim walked away. John caught a glimpse of her blonde curls as the door of the police transit closed. He felt a lump growing in his throat and tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. He realised that his fists were clenched. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"Interview with Kathryn O'Sullivan, the time is 18:30, officers present, DS John Boulton."  
  
"DC Jim Carver"  
  
"May I remind you Kathryn that you are under caution, anything you say will be used in evidence."  
  
Katy smiled a heartbreaking smile at John. Jim shifted in his seat and noticed that John was sweating. Jim gave Katy the once-over. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair, big green eyes and a killer smile. She was about 5 foot 6, and had nice tits, Jim thought. The way she was looking at John Boulton, it was no wonder he was sweating.  
  
"Where were you at 5:45 this morning?" John asked.  
  
"Um." Katy paused. "I was at my mother's house. Daft old bat misplaced her medicine."  
  
"Come on Kathryn, you can do better than that. You were arrested this morning at 5:45 AM, after attempting to rob the National Whitehall Bank on Canley High Street."  
  
"If you say so, John," Katy winked at Jim and grinned at John.  
  
John cleared his throat. Katy grinned again. Jim glanced from her to the Sarge and back again.  
  
"Jim. why don't you get our suspect here a coffee?" John said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"But we just started." Jim protested.  
  
"Interview suspended, 18:35," John spoke over Jim's protests.  
  
Jim shot up out of the chair and skulked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Right, Katy, what are you doing back here?" The light caught John's eyes and they belied feeling beneath his angry tone of voice.  
  
Katy smiled, "Well, I don't know. maybe I missed you."  
  
"You know what could happen if anyone ever found out. that's why I asked you to leave."  
  
"Oh yeah, a cop and a villain in love. it's so unoriginal that they actually make TV programmes about it." Katy twirled one of her blonde curls around her finger and met John's piercing stare.  
  
"I won't put my career at risk for you. I've already told you this. I've got too much going on here. I'm going to make DI in a few years. I can't have a romance with you now. I never could have one with you."  
  
John paused and drew a breath hoping to make the lie sound convincing, "I don't want this."  
  
"You used to. When you were a green PC and I was your first collar. that you let off. You used to burn for me. And me, well I've always burned for you. We could have been good together. We were good together. In fact, it was with my help that you got enough informants to impress your way into CID. And then you became too good for me. All of a sudden you're well hard and want nothing to do with your dodgy girlfriend without whom you'd still be a PC writing traffic tickets and harassing kerb crawlers."  
  
"Katy don't. You didn't come here to dredge up the past." John was starting to get impatient. "What do you want? I'm not giving you money to go away. I can't get you out of this mess either. And if you start talking to people about our history I will make sure that you get sent somewhere that nobody will listen."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend, John?" Katy lit a cigarette.  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything."  
  
"Just answer me, do you have someone?"  
  
"No. Not right now." She looked in his eyes and then looked away, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Have you had a girlfriend since we split?"  
  
"No." John admired her long tapered fingers, and her round mouth. She always looked so damn sexy no matter if she was smoking a cigarette or smashing windows open.  
  
Katy smiled to herself, and continued, "I am back for a reason, John."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A bit of very useful information has found it's way to me about a certain ready supply of uncut heroin that is flooding Sun Hill right now. I was asked to come in on it, but as you know I don't touch drugs. I know what this stuff does to kids."  
  
John started to feel the blood rising in his ears. This had the prospect of being an amazing arrest and a possible commendation for him. Plus, he thought, it could also get Katy out of this mess with the robbery. He glanced at her, and felt the longing that he had felt for her ever since he made her leave, increase exponentially. Deep inside himself he knew that they were meant for each other but he couldn't admit it. He was cop, she was crook. Even if she did go straight, she had a sheet on her a mile long and having a known burglar, of everything from houses to museums, as a wife would basically ruin his career. And he had worked too long to give it all up for her.  
  
'After all,' he lied to himself, 'We're too different, her and I, and it would never work.'  
  
"My advice is, confess to this right now but come out with the info about the heroin and I will pull a few strings and get this dropped against you. Only you, not your friends. And then I want you to go and never see you again."  
  
"It won't be that easy to get to the heroin, John. You need me. You always did and you still do." Katy leaned into the table, peering into John's eyes.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." John moved forward as well, their faces almost touching, their eyes locked on each other. The tension hung in the air between them and at any minute, one of them could do something they wouldn't regret.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open and Jim came back with a cold coffee for Katy. John jumped backwards, startled. Katy slowly relaxed backwards in her chair and shot Jim an innocent look. Jim glared at both of them and plonked the coffee down in front of her.  
  
John reached over and switched on the tape. "Interview resumed with Kathryn O'Sullivan, time is 18:43, the same officers are present."  
  
Katy smiled at Jim and said, "I would like to volunteer some information that has been made known to me by Toby Price. Sun Hill is on the receiving end of large quantities of uncut heroin. I was asked to come in and help supply it but I refused. The drugs are being picked up on the cross- channel ferry routes between Portsmouth and Caen, Portsmouth and Cherbourg and Dover-Calais. The seller makes three returns a week, once on each of these routes. Dealers get on board, don't get off of the boat, and buy the drugs out of the seller's cabin, or in the case of Dover-Calais, right on deck. The seller is from the continent. Because the dealers don't leave the ship, they don't need to go through customs. It all seems perfectly simple."  
  
Jim looked at John, who was taking it all in, "There's still the matter of this robbery, Kathryn."  
  
"I'm offering to help assist in the apprehension of the seller. I would be willing to go in and set up a meeting with the seller, and you could arrest him. But the condition of my help is that you will let my involvement in this burglary slide."  
  
Jim opened his mouth to refuse but John interrupted, "I can't make you any promises, Kathryn but I'll run it past my governor. We like to help those who have been very co-operative with us."  
  
"Alright. I trust you, Sergeant. Please, trust me."  
  
John and Katy both knew that would never happen but John smiled and nodded, "Just a few more questions, about your involvement in the burglary."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Who organised the job?"  
  
"Peter and Steve."  
  
"What was your role in it?"  
  
"I was just a sentry. Watch out for danger and the like."  
  
"So you just had a minor role in the whole thing?"  
  
"Yes. I was just along for the ride really."  
  
"Fair enough, interview terminated at 19:00." John switched off the tape recorder.  
  
Jim stood up, abruptly, and said, "Sarge, can I have a word?"  
  
Jim held open the door and John walked out into the hallway.  
  
"What is it Jim?" John asked, exasperated.  
  
"Sarge, with all due respect, you can't get her out of the charge of bank robbery just because she's got information on a drugs supplier and is willing to go undercover!"  
  
"Jim, she's very valuable. She can help us with this. There's been five deaths from that heroin in the past month and this is the first lead we've got on it. I'm not going to throw that away over a thwarted bank robbery."  
  
"Surely you don't believe her cock and bull story about having nothing to do with it. And not to mention an assault." Jim motioned to John's cheek.  
  
"It's nothing. Besides, she'll probably get a probationary sentence if she helps us and this turns out."  
  
"With her record? She'll be lucky to not get 20 years. You should know her, you arrested her when you were down at West End Central, as a PC."  
  
"You checked her record?" John asked.  
  
"Yes. She was quite a regular at Central. I'm amazed you don't remember her."  
  
"It was a long time ago, and I don't remember her," John growled at Jim, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see the DCI."  
  
John turned on his heel and walked down the corridor. Jim glared at the back of his head before turning back into the interview room to finish up the tapes and paperwork before taking Katy back down to the cells.  
  
* * *  
  
"Absolutely not. Out of the question. You must be having a laugh, John."  
  
Jack Meadows sat back in his chair and studied the thundercloud that was appearing over John's head. John was so impetuous, so sure of himself, and when others refused to go along with him, it didn't matter if it was a lowly PC or the Chief Superintendent, John would not go down without a fight. Jack had a feeling that John was ready to go down blazing over this one.  
  
"Guv, this is the first solid lead we've had on this stuff. There's been five deaths from it already. Six if you count the girl in hospital who's probably going to die at any minute. We'd be fools if we didn't act upon this right now. I know the source - she's reliable. She knows what she's talking about, and has been around long enough to be able to be of use to us in getting the stuff." Jack noticed that John was clenching his fists.  
  
"I don't deny that John, but you expect me to ok you looking the other way about her involvement in an attempted bank robbery. This isn't church, you know, we're not in the business of forgiveness and atonement. You of all people should realise that."  
  
"I know Katy, sir, from way back. And I told her that if she co-operated, I could get her out of this mess."  
  
"Surely you weren't daft enough to say that on tape," Jack said, irritated.  
  
"No. I didn't." John shot Jack a look at the mere mention that he should be so careless.  
  
"The best you can do, if she comes through for us, is to have a word with her judge about how co-operative she's been and how she helped us with the heroin. But that's it."  
  
"So it's ok to use her to get to the bottom of it?" John asked.  
  
"Yes, but no deals to get her out of this, John. Do you understand?"  
  
"Sir," John mumbled, and turned to go.  
  
Outside of the DCI's office, Jim was waiting for John to finish, "So how did it go?"  
  
"Fine. fine." John brushed past him on the way to the cells. "What did the DCI say?"  
  
"We can proceed on Katy's information."  
  
"And what about her?" Jim struggled to keep up with John's pace down the narrow Sun Hill corridors.  
  
"Same deal everyone else gets," John cut the corner very tightly, forcing Jim to walk behind him.  
  
"Are you going to tell her that?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
John smiled at Bob Cryer as he entered the custody suite. "May I see Kathryn O'Sullivan for a few seconds, Bob?"  
  
"Why should I let you do this John? You know it's against the rules." Bob leaned back and looked at John. He wasn't well liked and for good reason, he expected everyone to bend and twist the rules when it suited him. Bob, being from the old school, couldn't understand what someone so careless was doing as a sergeant.  
  
"Well, I've just come from a meeting with the DCI about some information she provided us with, and I wanted to tell her that we were going to take her up on the offer to assist us," John said, mustering up patience with the older man from somewhere within his depths. John hated having to explain his actions to anyone, least of all "Uncle" Bob, and wished that he could just grab the keys and do it himself.  
  
Bob thought for a few seconds and conceded, "Five minutes. And it's going in the custody record."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Bob grabbed the large key ring and led John back to the female cells.  
  
Unlocking the door, it swung open and John stepped inside. Katy was sitting on the floor in the lotus position, doing some yoga meditation. John cleared his throat and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"A calm robber is a successful robber, Sergeant," Katy said, a half grin playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"And a happy cop is a cop that catches the robber," John said, smirking at her.  
  
Katy's eyes focused on Bob Cryer who was standing in the doorway, observing them. John glanced over his shoulder and said, "I can handle this Bob."  
  
Bob shrugged and walked away. Under his breath he mumbled, "I sincerely doubt that."  
  
Katy stood up and walked over to John. She fingered the lapel of his jacket and looked shyly up into his eyes. "Do you have any news for me officer?"  
  
John turned away from her, embarrassed, "I spoke to my DCI and he's agreed to go ahead and use you and your information."  
  
Katy slid up behind him and started to rub his shoulders, "Show me some love, John. Can we overlook this little incident in exchange for my co- operation on certain vastly more important matters?"  
  
John turned around to face her, bracing himself for the tirade of abuse that was sure to follow his response. Inadvertently, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in her eyes. He felt like she could see his soul in that instant and it caught him off guard, as did his answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
John could feel himself drawn to her, to her lips, which were so tempting, like forbidden fruit. He could see it in her eyes, how badly she wanted him, and underneath her act, he could feel how she had been longing for him ever since he made her go away, almost as much as he, himself, had been longing for her. He turned his head to the side and looked at the wall. John could feel his body reacting to hers, like it always had, her breath, hot and sweet against his cheek, her lips mere centimetres away.  
  
John closed his eyes and suddenly, he was 23 again, a new PC, only on the job for five days. He was walking down an alleyway to the tube station on his way home one cold December night and he observed a figure, clad in black, coming out of a shop window. Anxious to make a name for himself, he yelled out, "Stop Police!" The figure ran for it and he gave pursuit. Always very quick, he was able to outmanoeuvre that shadow, and tackled it to the ground, landing on top and pinning their shoulders to the pavement. Pulling the mask off was the first time he had ever laid eyes on Katy.  
  
"Hello, Constable. My, you're new. They haven't even let you try on the uniform yet. How old are you? About 18?" Katy grinned up at John and her smile almost took his breath away.  
  
"I'm a detective constable, and I'm 23," John said, testily. "I'm arresting you for burglary. You do not have to say."  
  
"You're far from home! A Scouser! What are you doing so far from home?"  
  
"I wanted to be where the action is. Now if you don't mind I want to."  
  
"You're not a detective constable at 23. I bet you're still being puppywalked, am I right?" Katy continued to interrupt him.  
  
"So what if I am?" John replied, angrily, looking down at her as he was still on top of her, pinning her to the pavement. "Now will you shut up so I can."  
  
"You want to be a detective constable, don't you? I bet you want to get into CID as soon as you can."  
  
"Yeah I do." John let up and sat backwards on his knees. Katy slowly slid upwards so she was sitting upright on the kerb, looking at him. He reminded her of a puppy, lost, far from home, and lonely.  
  
"Tell you what, you're cute and I like you. Let me help you."  
  
"What can you do for me?" John asked, eyes wide open.  
  
"Give you information. Lots and lots of it. Who's doing what, where, and when. Just think of me as your first snout. With my help, CID will be banging down your door in no time at all. And all you have to do is let me put this stuff back, and walk away."  
  
John thought for a minute, "This isn't a wind-up, is it?"  
  
Katy laughed, "You are green, aren't you? No, this isn't a wind up, I promise. And to prove it, you can watch me put this gear back and you can walk me home just so you know where to find me." She smiled at him again and he felt his stomach doing flip-flops.  
  
John had broken up with his girlfriend in Liverpool before moving down to Hendon for training. Since then, he had not met any girls that took his fancy. He had made a few friends during training but since going to WEC, it seemed like all anyone wanted him for was to be the butt of a barrage of endless ginger jokes. Getting a collar might help him win the respects of his colleagues, but having someone clued in giving him tip-offs would mean many collars to win the respects of his colleagues. And she was beautiful, and had said that she thought he was cute.  
  
"Ok," said John. "But don't make me regret this, alright? And I am walking you home."  
  
"I'd be very disappointed if you didn't, officer," Katy grinned, "What's your name?"  
  
"PC Boulton.. John. What's yours?"  
  
"Kathryn Elizabeth O'Sullivan, but you can call me Katy."  
  
John stood up and held out his hand to her, helping her stand up, "Is that your real name?"  
  
"Yes. why would I lie?"  
  
John's mind went blank for a second, "I. I guess you wouldn't."  
  
Katy walked back to the store window. It was not broken open, so John inspected how she gained entry. She had used a suction cup and a pump to create a vacuum to pop the lock on it, and slid it open. She slid back inside, with her bag of loot, and proceeded to put back the items that she had taken. By the look of how she had managed to gain access, John reckoned she was a professional.  
  
In a few minutes she came back out the window and slid it shut. John looked at her bag suspiciously.  
  
"May I?" he said, reaching for her bag.  
  
Katy handed it over, "Nothing in there but my own stuff."  
  
"You know I can't let you keep this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, even though I'm letting you off, I would be negligent if I let you keep your tools of the trade. If you're gonna be helping me, I don't want you getting nicked tomorrow night by one of my colleagues."  
  
"Fair enough." Katy smiled at him.  
  
They walked down towards the Thames. Katy lived in a flat in Canary Wharf, and they were headed to Embankment to catch a district line train to Tower Hill, and then change onto the DLR. As they walked along the river, John chucked the bag over the retaining wall and into the murky water of the Thames. The streetlights illuminated Katy's hair and she took John by surprise when she linked her arm with his as they walked. John wasn't sure what the regulations for fraternisation between police and criminals were, but he guessed that what he felt like doing when he looked at her was definitely against the rules, and even worse, she knew what he was feeling and wanted him to break them.  
  
In the present day, almost as if she was reading his mind, Katy whispered, "When did that innocent, lonely young PC become such a hardened, career- driven lonely sergeant?" in his ear. John turned his head back towards her and bent down to kiss her, forgetting where he was, what he was doing, who he was.  
  
Just as his lips came within a hair of hers, they were startled by Bob Cryer clearing his throat, as he was standing in the doorway. John almost jumped out of his skin and Katy took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Conjugal visiting hours are over now, time to go John," Bob said, almost enjoying catching John in such an awkward position.  
  
John turned on his heel and walked out of the cell, brushing past Bob, his face as red as his hair. Katy looked at the space that seconds before he had occupied.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Kathryn?" Bob had been around long enough to know what it looked like when someone was in love with someone they couldn't have. He felt sorry for the girl, though, because from the look of her record that Jim Carver had shown him, she probably fell in love with John way before he turned into a job-hardened bastard.  
  
"Yeah, a new life, sergeant," Katy said sadly.  
  
"Cup of coffee, then, coming right up," Bob said, warmly. He shut the door and opened the window, looking in at her for a few seconds. Katy couldn't see him though, through her tears. Bob retrieved a box of tissues from the custody desk and pushed them through the slot. Katy heard it clatter to the floor.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant Cryer," she said.  
  
Bob smiled at her through the slot, "Don't mention it. How do you take your coffee?"  
  
"White please, no sugar."  
  
"You know, we don't often get people like you in the cells. Why do you do it?"  
  
"Well, it's my vocation. Some people are born to be police officers, like you Sergeant. Me, I was born to burgle. It's what I'm the very best at. It's not the thieving that I enjoy, but lord knows that's how I make money. It's the challenge of getting into a place, outwitting security cameras and alarms, and making it out without getting caught, that I enjoy. Sometimes, I even pick a building, and just break in for the heck of it, without taking anything. It's the challenge that I'm good at - where I work best."  
  
"You would have made a good police officer, Kathryn."  
  
"You're right. I would have. I followed in my family's footsteps though. Surely you have heard of my father, Bruce O'Sullivan?"  
  
"Your father was the famous Bruce O'Sullivan? The great cat burglars?"  
  
"Yeah. Did over the Krays and all. They had a contract on him for a while so he took us me to Spain and that's where he taught me the craft." Katy dabbed at her eyes and ran a hand through her thick curls. "He would be livid with me if he was still alive."  
  
"He never stopped, did he, even after he got sent down?" Bob said.  
  
"No way. He lived it. Like me, the thrill of the job was much more important than the actual goods. He told me that when you get greedy is when you get caught and he was right. That bank job was just greed. I was brought in on it for my skill but I entrusted those two idiots, Peter and Steven, with everything else. They went shooting their mouths off on the estate for people to help out and wouldn't you know one of John's snouts got the tip and told him? I knew coming to Sun Hill was trouble."  
  
"How do you know John? You two seemed awful familiar," Bob asked, casually.  
  
"Old friends." Katy stopped her friendly tone and looked away.  
  
"You seem more than friends."  
  
"We're old friends, Sergeant. Can I get that coffee now, please?" Katy said, shooting Bob a look.  
  
"Of course." Bob closed the flap and walked away. He lingered outside her cell for a few moments and heard her start to cry again.  
  
On the way to the canteen, Bob ran into John Boulton coming out of the men's toilet.  
  
"Bob, can I have a word?" John asked, holding open the door.  
  
"If this is about Kathryn O'Sullivan, John, you don't need to," Bob said, walking past him into the bathroom.  
  
"Listen, Bob, it's not what it seems."  
  
"I think you both have a history. I know you arrested her before, when you were a PC at West End Central. Jim ran her name for previous and a whole load came up, not to mention quite a few arrests with your name on them. Strangely enough, on your arrests, the charges were always dropped."  
  
"She was my snout. She gave me the tips and went along with the others, we arrest the whole lot and let her off because she was only there to keep her cover."  
  
"So do you always get so close to your snouts?"  
  
John glared at Bob, "Katy was different. We have a past, but that's what it is. Past."  
  
"At the rate you're going John, you're not going to have a future either if you keep it up with her."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" John said, colour rising in his cheeks.  
  
"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Bob asked.  
  
"That's none of your business," John snapped, glaring at Bob.  
  
"I know she's in love with you, and that's why I'm not going to mention what I saw to anyone. But for God's sake, John, if you are going to have any sort of relationship with her again, don't do it in the cells. Try to be a little discreet, for the sake of your career."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't happen again." John briskly walked out of the room.  
  
Bob shook his head. He liked Kathryn. She was old-school, and a lady. It was a shame that she had ever got herself mixed up with someone like John Boulton. And also a shame that she had to follow in her father's footsteps. Bob sighed, and went to get her coffee. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Right, Kathryn, we're releasing you pending further enquiries. You are to return here to Sun Hill in two weeks to possibly face further charges," Bob Cryer said, while filling out a form.  
  
Jim Carver stood on the left side of Katy, while Sergeant Cryer returned her property to her and had her sign the relevant forms.  
  
"Where's John?" Kathryn asked Jim.  
  
"Sergeant Boulton has left," Jim said, tersely. "Gone home for the night. Don't worry, he'll be in touch about the other matter."  
  
"Oh.ok," Kathryn said, quietly. She signed the sheet and Jim escorted her out.  
  
"Where's the nearest tube station?" she asked.  
  
"It's a bit of a ways. Make a left out of the yard and get a number 103 to Tesco's. Sun Hill tube."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Carver."  
  
It was raining softly.  
  
"Kathryn?" said Jim, warming slightly to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take care out there."  
  
Jim watched her walk through the yard and away. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt afraid for her.  
  
As Katy waited for the bus, a blue Ford Mondeo pulled up beside the kerb. The window rolled down.  
  
"Get in." It was John.  
  
Katy opened the car door and slid into the passengers' seat. John pulled away from the bus stop and drove off.  
  
"What happened today in the cells, that's not on." John started.  
  
"Oh come off of it John. You weren't exactly an unwilling party." Katy was hurt and visibly annoyed with him.  
  
"Yeah but you sliding up to me and flirting with me almost landed me in it. It's bad enough Bob Cryer knows but if anyone else finds out I'm in deep shit, Katy. I can't afford to have my DI or DCI find out, or god forbid anyone else higher up."  
  
"Oh yeah. The precious career." She rolled her eyes. "I hope it keeps you warm at night. I hope it satisfies you in bed, and cooks you breakfast in the morning and washes your clothes for you and looks after you when you're ill. I hope it does all the things I did and I hope it does it better for you."  
  
"Katy, please." John said, irritated, "Stop being childish."  
  
"Stop trying to pretend you feel nothing for me, when you and I both know you do! I love you John! I've always loved you, and I'll love you forever! At least I can say it out loud. Pull over. I want to get out." Katy looked out the window.  
  
"Not in this neighbourhood. At least let me take you home."  
  
"Do you remember what happened the last time I let you take me home?"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" John asked, angrily.  
  
"It just means that it might put you in a situation that may put you at risk to your marriage vows to your job. I don't want to be the "other woman" between you and Lady Law and Order, so why not let me out?"  
  
"Katy. stop it." John looked over at her and had to stop himself from touching her arm, pulling her towards him, kissing her beautiful neck.  
  
"No, John. I'm sorry I came back. I'll go now."  
  
They were stopped at a red light. Quickly, Katy popped the lock and opened the door ever so slightly. As the light turned green she jumped out and slammed the door shut just as John accelerated away. She ran for it, through two lanes of traffic, onto the pavement, and away down an alleyway before John could double back to find her.  
  
John didn't know what happened. One minute he was trying to restrain himself from grabbing her hand and kissing her fingertips, the next minute she was out of the car before he could blink.  
  
'Damn it!' he thought to himself, 'Why did I have to come off that way? Why did I have to do that to her?'  
  
He made a quick U-turn through a few lanes of traffic, incurring many horns honking and rude gestures. Up and down Canley High Street and the side streets he drove, looking for her before deciding that she had probably got the tube as they were close to the station when she jumped out. He decided to wait for her at her home address.  
  
"Boulton to Sierra Oscar?" John said into his radio.  
  
"Go ahead, John." June Ackland answered from the CAD room.  
  
"Can I have the address for Kathryn O'Sullivan? She was in custody earlier today."  
  
"One minute."  
  
John rolled his eyes. They were so slow in that bloody CAD room. He pulled over and waited for June's response.  
  
"Sierra Oscar to Boulton?"  
  
"Go ahead June," John answered back  
  
"She lives at 4, Arlington Crescent in Greenwich."  
  
"Thanks June."  
  
John drove down Canley High Street and headed towards Whitechapel High Street past the City Poly, on his way to Greenwich. Going under the Thames through the Blackwall Tunnel, his palms started sweating, and his mouth was dry. It was one thing to have her there in the car, but another thing to be in her house, where no one could stop what's coming between them. The car smelled of her perfume, and even after almost 20 hours in custody she still looked gorgeous.  
  
'That was Katy though,' John thought, 'Always so together with herself, always gorgeous, never letting herself go.' It was half of her mystique, really. John remembered that she had the nickname "Catwoman" given to her because she was the best female cat burglar in London.  
  
'And she's better looking than Michelle Pfeiffer,' John thought, ruefully, 'She wanted me and I was the man that let her go. What was I thinking? I remember when she asked me to give up the job for her and I said no. Just because she wouldn't give up burgling.'  
  
Pulling up at her address, he was surprised to see that she had her own cottage, a very cute, old seafarer's house, with ivy growing up one side, in view of the Thames. He could see her old flat across the water from the front of her house. He parked around the corner and walked up to her front door, looking at her flowers which were in bloom. John noticed that a light was on in the house and reckoned that she might have just got home.  
  
John rang her bell and waited. No answer.  
  
He knocked, "Katy? Open up. It's me."  
  
"Go away, John before I call your DI and tell him that you're harassing me," Katy shouted through the door.  
  
"We've got some unfinished business."  
  
She opened the door but left the chain on. "Any business between the two of us is finished."  
  
"There's still the matter of the heroin."  
  
"Of course. You want me to play the old trick, don't you? Go and buy some while you watch, nick the seller and me, so it's not police entrapment, and then let me off. Well, find yourself another jerk to do it. I'm not playing."  
  
"Do you want to get sent down for the burglary, Katy? You know you're facing 20 years with all your previous."  
  
"I couldn't care less, John. I want nothing to do with you, that heroin, or anything else. Just leave me alone." Katy went to shut the door.  
  
"Katy." John put his hand in the way. "Katy. I don't want you to get sent down."  
  
"What do you care? You won't be there for me when I get out."  
  
"Katy, listen. Can I come in please?" John's heart was racing and his mind was foggy, clouded by love, lust and other forces that he couldn't identify. If he did get inside, he had no clue what he would do.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? Let me in please."  
  
Katy looked at him for a long moment. She unhooked the chain and opened the door. He walked in and looked deep in her eyes. She pushed the door shut and he caught her arm, grabbing her. He pulled her towards him and held her tightly to him, his lips upon her lips, kissing each other, unsure at first and then passionately, with all the pent up desire and longing that was the culmination of seven years apart.  
  
Katy's legs gave out on her and she collapsed into John's arms. John was pushed back against the door and they slid down to the floor, still kissing each other frantically, deeply, unable to get enough of the feeling of being in each other's arms again, kissing each other's lips again, feeling loved, wanted, and desired by the person that loved them.  
  
"Katy." John whispered between kisses, "Katy I love you."  
  
"Do you mean that John?" Katy pulled away and looked at him, her heart leaping inside of her.  
  
"Yes. I mean it. I love you Katy. I always have. I always will."  
  
Katy remembered the first time that John told her that he loved her. It was the night that they had met, and it was for her love at first sight. 'Who would have thought,' she wondered, 'that I would fall head over heels for a ginger plod, and not even a full plod but a probationer!'  
  
That night, he took her back to Canary Wharf, regardless of the fact that he lived in Islington. When she put her arm in his, as they walked along on that cold evening, he didn't shy away but welcomed her closer to him. As they got on the tube, in the half-deserted carriage, she took his hand and he squeezed back. By the time they got to Tower Hill and changed for the DLR, they were laughing and stealing kisses from each other. In her flat, they became lovers for the first time, and in between their bouts of passion, he told her that he loved her. She told him not to be so silly, as they had just met.  
  
"No, I'm not being silly," John said, adamantly, "Kathryn I love you. You are unlike anyone that I've ever known in my life and I can't help myself. I am in love with you."  
  
"John, you can't love someone just on the basis of a one night stand." Katy said, looking at him, his gorgeous red hair, beautiful brown eyes and boyish smile. She knew in her heart what he was saying, as she felt it too, within her.  
  
"Is that all this is to you? A one-night stand?" John was visibly hurt.  
  
"No. this is more. I feel it too." Katy acquiesced.  
  
John smiled warmly at her, and rolled over on top of her, just like the way he had tackled her to the pavement hours earlier. "Then tell me you love me, Tell me that you feel like I do."  
  
"I do love you John. I never believed in love at first sight before but I do now."  
  
Katy sighed, happy with the memory of their first time together, and wrapped her arms around John's neck, gazing in his eyes, as they laid together on the floor. As he kissed her neck and ear, she whispered, "I love you John. But we shouldn't do this."  
  
John silenced her with a kiss. He stood up and picked her up in his arms, and took her into the living room, which was off of the hallway. Laying her down on the sofa, he set to work on the buttons on her blouse. As he slipped it off of her shoulders, he remembered every curve, every inch of her beautiful skin as he had kissed it a million times before. She was so gorgeous, luminescent, that John almost wanted to cry.  
  
"Why did I ever let you go?" he said, quietly.  
  
Katy took John's face in her hands and gazed in his brown eyes, full of love, passion and fire. She reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra, sliding it off of her and away. John reached up to cup her large breasts in his hand, so familiar and yet, so new and wonderful. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips, his chin, his nose and down his jawbone. John shivered as she ran the tip of her tongue down his neck.  
  
"You always did enjoy it when I did that," Katy said, laughing and doing it again.  
  
John looked at her and grinned, "You're dead..."  
  
Katy giggled and tweaked his nose. They made love right there on the floor of her living room.  
  
John looked into Katy's eyes and said, "I've missed you so much."  
  
"So have I," Katy said, touching his cheek, "You've been working out, haven't you?" she said.  
  
John just smiled and said, "You're still so soft and beautiful."  
  
"You look terrific," Katy said. She noticed the tiniest flecks of blonde in his hair, and smiled,  
  
"You are terrific." John said, grinning at her.  
  
"So are you," Katy said.  
  
They got up off of the hardwood floor, and John took a look around her house. It was beautiful, decorated in a French provincial style. John's curiosity peaked as he recognised a vase on her fireplace, which was identical to the one that was stolen out of the British Museum four months ago. A circular was sent around describing the vase, with a photograph, and for the police to keep alert for it. Picking it up, he noted the security sticker on the bottom that told him what he needed to know.  
  
Turning, still holding the vase, he smiled as Katy walked back in the room, "So you did over the British Museum four months ago?"  
  
Katy feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'd like it if you put down the antique vase I was left by my auntie."  
  
John laughed, setting it back where it was; "I suppose it looks better on your fireplace than it did in that museum."  
  
Katy handed John a large scotch on the rocks, "Here's to times past, and times to come."  
  
"I'll drink to that," he said, downing it in one, feeling the fiery liquid scorch his insides as it eased its way down.  
  
"So," John began, "How much of this house did you buy legitimately, and how much did you steal?"  
  
Katy shot John a look, "Don't start, please. Why ruin what we just did?"  
  
"Just curious, that's all."  
  
"Well, you know what, John? I don't feel I should have to answer to you or anyone about my house and the contents herein."  
  
"I just want to be sure your place isn't so hot it's under surveillance."  
  
"Again, with the precious career! God forbid, one of your colleagues spots you in this house screwing your bit of rough!" Katy was getting upset with John's attitude.  
  
"Come on Katy, I don't mean it like that."  
  
"Well, it sure seems that way. I don't know why you bothered to even come here John, if you're so paranoid that you'd be seen with me."  
  
"You know why I came here. Surely that should mean something to you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not enough, John. Not enough to put me before your career."  
  
John hurried into his clothes, "I don't know why I cared about you. You're a selfish cow, Katy, do you know that?"  
  
"No John, I think you're the selfish one. Sending me away, forcing our love to die for the sake of a crummy promotion, not caring about my feelings one way or another, and now breezing in here, using me like some kind of cheap streetwalker, and walking out on me again. You're a very selfish, cruel man, John."  
  
John buttoned up his shirt. He turned to look at her, tears in his eyes, "Isn't it enough that I love you? You just can't accept that I made a mistake, can you? But you never offered to quit burgling. You never once offered to stop to keep our relationship."  
  
"You never asked me to John," Katy said quietly, "All you had to do was ask me and I would have stopped in a heartbeat for you."  
  
"It's too late, Katy. Too late for us. You won't forgive me and I can't trust you."  
  
"You can trust me. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. It's a very little thing when compared with having you," Katy started to cry, "I love you John. I want you with me, not just tonight but forever. I'll stop forever, for you, as long as you're here with me."  
  
"But you still won't forgive me so what's the point?"  
  
She reached for him and touched his cheek, "John. I forgive you. I understand why you did it. I don't agree with it but I know in my heart that not a day has gone by when you didn't think of me, and I know I thought of you every day as well, and always will do. I've spent seven years without you, and I'm not prepared to spend a second longer."  
  
Through their tears they found each other's lips and kissed each other tenderly, with all the love, passion, and commitment that they had for each other. Katy took John by the hand and led him upstairs to her bed.  
  
* * *  
  
In the darkness, John held Katy in his arms and listened to her sleep. She was always so peaceful looking when she slept, unlike the hurricane that she could become during her waking hours. He had no idea what he was going to do. Yesterday at this time he had a plan, a goal, a future in the Met. He was on an obbo, ready to take down some bank robbers. Out of all the potential burglars in London, why did he have to nick his ex-girlfriend, who he nearly married. The past 24 hours saw him putting his career, reputation, and heart on the line for the sake of this woman, and the way he felt about the job at this moment, he didn't care less. It was because of the job that Katy would be eventually forced away from him after they busted up the heroin ring. She was right, it wasn't her vocation as a burglar that made a difference to him, it was the job that drew the line in the sand between him and her. Katy could, and would, give it up for him. He always knew that, even seven years ago when he left her. But because of her past it was forbidden, her record too long, her crimes too many, for her to be the wife of a detective sergeant. If he married her he could count out any form of security clearance that he could ever hope to obtain. He would also have to transfer away from Sun Hill, to another nick where she had not been arrested and wouldn't be known to any of the officers. But still there would be the risk of someone transferring in who may have arrested her in the past.  
  
John sighed and kissed her forehead. She nuzzled closer to him and he squeezed her. Katy opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"It's not going to work is it?" she said.  
  
John kissed her lips gently and said, "Shhh. We'll find a way."  
  
"I know it's not. There is no other way. As much as I wish there was."  
  
"I could give up the job for you."  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"John, I could never ask you to do that."  
  
"You're not asking me. I'm offering."  
  
"But the job is your life. It means everything to you. You were born to be a detective."  
  
"Well, I can do something else. Not security, those guys are wankers. But maybe private investigations."  
  
"Still, wouldn't it matter?"  
  
"Not as long as I didn't start to investigate you." John kissed her nose.  
  
"Who else would you get though? You can't open up a firm on your own back."  
  
"Don Beech might come in with me. He's another DS. Jim would do it if the price was right. For that matter, I might even get my DI in."  
  
"So you would open up a firm of ex-cops, and not expect them to care that your wife was a known burglar?"  
  
"If you were serious about giving up the nicking, I'm sure they'd get used to the idea."  
  
"I always thought it was 'once a crook, always a crook,' with you guys."  
  
"When they get to know you like I know you they'll change their minds."  
  
Katy rolled over on her side and looked in his eyes. She ran her fingertips down his muscular arm. "I think you're being a bit optimistic, love."  
  
"I don't. I know these guys. They're alright."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You're going to open up a private investigation firm, with three ex-policemen, just so you can be with me, an ex-burglar. What sort of job can I have?"  
  
"You can work in the firm as well. With your surveillance skills, and your knowledge of outsmarting alarms and staking out premises, you'd be a valuable asset."  
  
"John, get your head out of your arse," Katy teased him, "And even if somehow you did get it off of the ground, with those three guys, how would you go about getting work? It's not the most lucrative of professions, especially with a payroll of five."  
  
"Payroll of two. Me and you. Bring them in later once we get established."  
  
"It all sounds terrific, John, but I'm afraid it might just be a dream."  
  
"It can be our dream, Katy. We can hold that dream until we can act upon it."  
  
"It's a lovely dream." Katy kissed him softly and closed her eyes. John listened as she relaxed again and slowly fell back to sleep.  
  
'It's a lovely dream, indeed,' John thought to himself. 'The plain reality is that she'll get sent down for five to fifteen years, and in that amount of time I can be DI, with a steady wage.' He closed his eyes and listened to Katy breathe until his breathing matched hers and he fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
John woke up the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He heard the sound of something sizzling downstairs and knew what Katy was doing. He grinned to himself, and went to wash up. He put his trousers on and went downstairs, admiring Katy's tastefully decorated home.  
  
Walking through the living room he smiled as he remembered the love that they had made there the previous night. He felt like his nose was leading him to the kitchen. As he walked in through the archway, Katy turned around and grinned at him.  
  
"Morning, handsome. Here's your omelette."  
  
"I can't believe you remembered after all this time." John sat down at the place setting she had laid out for him.  
  
"I don't believe you think that I would have forgotten!"  
  
Katy poured him a cup of coffee. John grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. They kissed passionately, over and over again, until something bubbled and popped on the stove.  
  
"Ahh! The bacon!" Katy rushed over and prodded it with her spatula.  
  
"That shirt looks familiar," John laughed, "I remember wondering what happened to it."  
  
"As you can see it found a good home," Katy said. The shirt was an old t- shirt, a faded colour of blue, with 'Hendon' written across it.  
  
"It looks better on you than it ever did on me."  
  
"I think so as well," Katy teased. John rolled his eyes and eyed his plate. He took a bite of his omelette. Ham, cheese, mushroom and onion, just as he liked it.  
  
"I've missed your cooking," he said. "I never knew anyone who could cook like you."  
  
Katy sat down with her bowl of cereal and glass of juice. She set the bacon and some toast down near him.  
  
"What, you're not eating?" John motioned to his food. "It's not like you to eat rabbit food."  
  
"Trying to watch my figure, darling. Seven years does a lot to a girl's metabolism."  
  
"You'll always be beautiful, love. Even if you were 26 stone I'd still adore you."  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't adore me. And besides, in order to commit various and sundry acts of breaking and entering, I need to fit through the windows."  
  
John grinned at her, as she laughed. "Not anymore though, right?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," she smiled at him and he felt his heart leap.  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes. The sun streamed through the window, illuminating Katy's hair and making her look like she glowed. John realised for the first time in years he felt happy and content again. He had spent all that time looking, scrapping around, trying to make something of himself, but with Katy he felt like he had already succeeded and was happy to just be her partner, her lover.  
  
"This is like old times, isn't it?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," Katy smiled, "It's great, isn't it? I could save this moment forever."  
  
Katy heard a faint ringing noise coming from upstairs. She knew what it was but hoped that he didn't hear it. John paused his chewing, heard it, and made a quick dash towards the top of the steps.  
  
"Shit," Katy mumbled under her breath, "Bloody mobile. Bloody work."  
  
About five minutes later John came thundering down the steps. He was doing up his shirt and tie.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, gotta go, that was my DI reminding me that I'm late for work. I forgot I needed to be in at eight."  
  
"Will I see you tonight?" Katy said, crossing her arms around her stomach, and walking towards the door.  
  
"You bet on it," John said, grinning. He kissed her lips, quickly, and paused for a moment.  
  
"I'll call you in a couple of hours. Deakin wants to form some plans for the heroin bust. We'll bring you in to brief you."  
  
"Who's Deakin?"  
  
"My DI, Chris Deakin."  
  
"Alright then. See you later."  
  
John kissed her again, firmly, and then opened the door, "Bye love!"  
  
Katy waved goodbye as John drove off. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen where she dumped his half-eaten omelette and the rest of the food she had prepared. She wasn't upset, though, because she had him back, and this time it was forever.  
  
'The job can take what it wants for now,' Katy thought to herself, 'because pretty soon he won't belong to it anymore, he'll belong to me.'  
  
* * *  
  
Katy opened the door of Sun Hill and walked in, through the front entrance this time. She recognised the blonde-haired WPC working the front desk from yesterday's bust. Katy walked up to the desk and stood there, waiting to be acknowledged. Polly shot her a look, and then looked back at her paperwork. She was sitting at the desk inside the office. Katy waited for a few moments, then decided to ring the bell.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Polly rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork. Tony Stamp walked in the office.  
  
"Alright love, how can I help you?" Tony said to Katy.  
  
"I'm here to see DS Boulton. I believe he is expecting me."  
  
"I'll give him a call. Have a seat," Tony gestured to the chairs along the wall. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"  
  
"That would be lovely, PC?"  
  
"Stamp. Tony Stamp." Tony smiled at Katy, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Yesterday. I was the one at the bank with the crowbar."  
  
"Oh yeah. You look different without your ski mask on." Katy was dressed in a red jacket, tied at the waist, a black cashmere funnel-neck top, and a camel-coloured skirt, the latest styles that were in the window of Chanel, up until five nights ago when she liberated them. She was carrying the latest style of Prada handbag, taken from their store in Milan during her yearly European "shopping trip". She took off her Gucci sunglasses, taken from Harvey Nichols six months ago, and flashed a dazzling smile at Tony. In that moment, Tony started to understand the wild rumour about DS Boulton getting caught out in the cells yesterday kissing a suspect. Who wouldn't, if she offered?  
  
"I only wear my ski mask on special occasions, PC Stamp," Katy grinned, "And I have no desire to re-visit your custody cells." Tony heard Polly snigger behind him and tried to ignore her.  
  
Just then, Jim Carver came downstairs and saw Katy. "Kathryn. DS Boulton is waiting for you upstairs. I'll take you up." Jim held open the door for Katy.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, PC Stamp. We'll have to have that coffee some other time."  
  
Tony gulped and nodded, and watched her disappear behind the glass door and go upstairs to CID. Polly stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Ugh. Who the hell does she think she is?" Polly rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Poll, she didn't seem that bad. I thought she was quite nice."  
  
"She was only flirting with you, Tony, can't you see that?"  
  
"Naah. She wasn't!"  
  
"She was!" Polly mimicked Katy's West-End accent, "We'll have to have that coffee some time, PC Stamp."  
  
"She was just being friendly, Poll!" Tony couldn't help but laugh, because even when Polly was trying to sound upper-class, she still sounded cockney.  
  
Polly pulled a face, "Anyone who would go for Robocop deserves pity, did you hear about those two in the custody cells yesterday?"  
  
Dave Quinnan came up behind Polly, "Robocop and that girl who did the bank job? Apparently it's true!"  
  
Tony said, "She was just in here, Jim came and took her up to CID."  
  
"She was flirting with Tone and all! Imagine the nerve, being a known burglar but still trying it on with police officers." Polly rubbed her arms and looked towards the glass doors.  
  
"She's a bit of alright, innt she, Tone?" Dave said, "I wouldn't kick her out, regardless of her record. You know what your problem is, Poll, you're just jealous!" Dave nudged Tone and laughed.  
  
"Of what?" Polly raised her eyebrows and her voice.  
  
"You know you've always fancied Robocop!" Dave and Tony could hardly contain their laughter.  
  
"Oh please, I'd rather marry Reg Hollis!"  
  
Just then Reg walked through the front doors, "Here, ah, Polly, could you, ah, buzz me in?"  
  
Dave mumbled, "Here's your chance, girl!" and gave Polly a nudge forward. Tony and Dave took off, holding their sides to keep them from splitting.  
  
* * *  
  
John could feel her presence before he saw her. He felt the hairs rise up on the back of his neck and turned around. She looked beautiful, glamorous, amazing, perfect as always. He remembered that when they first got together, she was stopped on the street a few times and asked to model. She refused.  
  
Katy smiled as Jim led her into the CID office. "Kathryn, this is DI Deakin, you know DS Boulton, and that's DS Beech, and in the back there is DC Croft. DCI Meadows will be joining us in a couple of minutes."  
  
Katy smiled at everyone. Chris held out his hand, "Hello Kathryn, it's nice to meet you. John tells me that you've been a very reliable snout for him for many years."  
  
"That's right, Mr. Deakin. DS Boulton and I work very well together."  
  
John noticed out of the corner of his eye, Suzi and Don whispering something to each other, and slightly sniggering. He turned to look, and they both spotted him, and broke away, caught out.  
  
"We've got a plan on how to go about this. We're going to use the Dover- Calais route because it's the shortest, which means that we can have him in custody quickly. Do you know his pattern?"  
  
"Yes, he does Dover-Calais, or should I say, Calais-Dover-Calais, twice a week, on Wednesdays, and then Monday or Friday. He's always there on a Wednesday."  
  
"And who is your informant about this?" Chris asked.  
  
"One of the guys that was supposed to come along with me on the burglary. He backed out at the last minute."  
  
"It wasn't Reggie Patrick was it?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know? Oh wait, don't tell me, he grassed us up to you."  
  
John nodded. Katy mumbled, "Figures." under her breath.  
  
"He wanted a bigger cut for some daft reason. When we told him that it was going to be even, he decided that he had better plans."  
  
"Do you think he's being legit with you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, because he was trying to get in my knickers at the time, and thought that I dabbled in a bit of that sort of thing on the side. After I got all the info off of him I told him that I wasn't interested at the time but might be later on. When you're in my line of work, Inspector, you save this sort of knowledge for when you need it."  
  
Chris smiled, "You're a credit to burglars, Kathryn. Your father taught you well. I knew him. Nicked him a few times when I was a PC."  
  
"I'm sure my dad mentioned you then, but probably not in favourable terms!" Kathryn laughed.  
  
Chris smiled, "He had a temper didn't he? Blimey, I remember once when he was brought in, he was kicking up such a fuss that they threatened to sedate him!"  
  
"He'd be rolling in his grave if he could see me now." Katy said, smiling.  
  
"You're right about that. I'm glad you don't share his hatred of the police," Chris smiled, "We do have our uses."  
  
"Well, DS Boulton has always looked out for me and treated me well, so I see it, it's a mutually beneficial working relationship."  
  
Again, John could hear Suzi and Don tittering. He turned and glared at them, silencing their smart-arsed comments. Ever since he came in this morning he had received a ton of stick about being caught out in the custody suites. He didn't really care what his insubordinates thought about him, but he just hoped it got no further up the rank. Deakin would understand, and lord knows, probably did it himself on occasion. Jack Meadows, on the other hand, would not be impressed, nor would Andrew Monroe. That sort of thing carries with it an official reprimand and John didn't wish to receive one of those, even though he would probably do it again, given half a chance, as would most of the men in this nick.  
  
Chris was making plans with Katy. She would meet Reggie Patrick, he would make sure the dealer knew she was coming to pick up the gear, and John, Jim, Chris and some uniform would make the arrest, then hand over the prisoner to HM Customs and Excise Police, who were more than happy to share the arrest with Sun Hill. It all sounded pretty simple to John.  
  
Katy excused herself and went off to the ladies' room. John watched her leave the room, not really paying attention to what was going on around him.  
  
"John. John?" Chris said, loudly.  
  
John was startled, "What? I mean, yes Guv?"  
  
"Your girlfriend is really gorgeous. Too bad she's getting sent down for 5- 15 years."  
  
"I know, it's tragic isn't it? I was going to ask her to marry me."  
  
Reality set in and John realised what he just said. He looked around, the office so silent that a pin could drop. John looked at Chris, panic crossing his face.  
  
Chris returned John's gaze, the faintest smile playing at his lips, "If I were you, John, I'd do it anyway. You'll never meet anyone like her again in your life, and if you do, she won't be anywhere near as good as Kathryn is."  
  
Chris walked into the DI's office and shut the door. John looked around himself, got up off of his desk where he was sitting and briskly walked out of the room to the gent's. He could hear the laughter swelling up behind him and felt his cheeks turning red.  
  
Katy returned to the room, "Where's DS Boulton?" she asked Jim.  
  
Suzi answered, "Probably changing his hair colour so it doesn't match his cheeks!" More laughter ensued from everyone.  
  
Katy grinned, "Been winding him up have we?"  
  
The door to the DI's office opened. Chris came out and said, "Katy, can I have a quick word?"  
  
Katy nodded and made her way through the crowded office, over files and briefcases, to Chris's office.  
  
"Have a seat," Chris motioned. His office smelled of cigarette smoke and aftershave. Chris walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. He leaned forward. Chris wasn't a bad looking man for his age, Katy thought to herself.  
  
"Katy. I know about you and John." Chris began.  
  
"The rumour mill here works pretty efficiently, then." Katy said.  
  
"I heard the rumour, yes. But even if I hadn't, I could tell it by seeing you and him together. The way he was looking at you was a dead give-away."  
  
"With all due respect, Inspector, I'm not sure what point you're trying to make."  
  
"Do you think you can work with him objectively, and keep focused on the task at hand? I know he can't. If you say no, I'll work with you myself. It's not a big deal, but it's important that we're all focused on doing our jobs."  
  
Katy nodded, "I understand. I can work with John objectively. We've been working together for the past twelve years, on and off."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been an item?" Chris said.  
  
"Well, I met John five days into the job, as a PC. I don't need to tell you about the circumstances under which we met, but I'm sure you can use your imagination." Katy smiled. Chris chuckled.  
  
"We started seeing each other then, and were together for five years. However, John wanted to make the leap into CID and he thought that he stood less of a chance, by having someone with previous as a long-term partner. So we decided to split for the sake of his career, and until yesterday I had not seen him for seven years."  
  
"Obviously there were a lot of residual feelings there between you both."  
  
"Inspector, not even death could keep John and I apart. For seven years, all I thought about, all I wanted was him. My love didn't die, it just grew stronger. And from what he told me, he felt the same way."  
  
"Well," Chris said, "I know the job is a harsh mistress, Kathryn. No one knows that more than I do. And by being with you, John probably won't rise above his current rank, which in itself isn't a bad thing, as he probably doesn't have too many designs for promotion beyond DI. He's not really DCI or Superintendent material. Too temperamental and impulsive. In fact, even without you, I'd be hard pushed to give him a recommendation for DI because he's got such an impulsive streak. He's good where he's at right now."  
  
"So you're saying that he could be with me and it wouldn't affect his career?"  
  
"Precisely. John needs a woman in his life. It might make him a bit more stable. Who knows, it might make him decent to be around for a change." Chris smiled.  
  
Katy laughed, "He never was Mr. Popularity at work, was he?"  
  
"I've had worse officers. Not many, but a few. He is curiously endearing, though."  
  
Chris looked up to see John glancing in at the window. "Shall we go and join them then?"  
  
"Ok. Thank you Inspector." Katy smiled at Chris and his knees felt weak.  
  
"Please, call me Chris."  
  
"Alright, Chris."  
  
Chris held the door open and Katy walked out of the office. Jack Meadows had entered CID and was talking to Jim and John. He turned around, and greeted Chris and Katy.  
  
"Ah, so you're Kathryn. Nice to meet you. I'm Detective Chief Inspector Meadows." Jack held out his hand and Katy shook it.  
  
"It's good to meet you Sir."  
  
Jack turned to Chris, "I've just been on the phone with HM Customs and Excise. They will give us two bodies on the boat."  
  
"Awful generous of them." Chris said, in his dryly sarcastic manner.  
  
"Tell me about it. If this comes off, though, we'll all look good because of it."  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Chris asked.  
  
Jack shot a glance towards Katy, who was talking to Jim, "Then her head will roll. I'll make sure of it, regardless of what John Boulton thinks."  
  
"So you heard the rumour as well?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, and for his sake, let's hope that's all it is."  
  
"No worries, guv. I just had a word with her and she's got no feelings for him."  
  
Jack glanced at John, who was at his desk, pretending to be concentrating on a file, trying to ignore the fact that Jim had just said something funny enough to get Katy laughing.  
  
"Let's hope he gets that message then. Even I can see that he's got feelings for her."  
  
"I'll speak to him about it," Chris said. Chris had no intention of losing a fine DS over a bit of skirt, no matter how bloody amazing and gorgeous that bit of skirt was.  
  
"I think that'd be wise. I'll leave it in your hands."  
  
"Gov," Chris said.  
  
Jack walked out of the office. Chris turned and walked over to Katy.  
  
"Well, I think that's all in order. When can you meet Reggie Patrick?"  
  
"I can try to get in touch with him tonight." Katy smiled, running her hand through her thick blonde curls.  
  
"Ok. Here's my mobile number. Call me and let me know what he says and then we'll go from there." Chris scribbled down his number on a scrap of paper. Katy slid it in her handbag.  
  
"Let me show you out." Chris motioned for her to go in front of him. Katy bid everyone goodbye and let Chris escort her down to the front entrance.  
  
Chris said, "I think it's only fair to warn you, the DCI's suspicious. I'll have a word with John and maybe you should do so as well."  
  
"Alright Chris. Thanks." Katy gave Chris a kiss on the cheek, making him feel light-headed.  
  
Kathryn walked out of the station and dialled Reggie Patrick on her mobile.  
  
"Reggie, it's Katy. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Reggie coughed in her ear, and groggily said, "You woke me up!"  
  
"It's 4:30 in the afternoon, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. going down the pub.why?"  
  
"Remember that deal you told me about a few weeks ago?"  
  
"...what deal?"  
  
"Narcotic transactions going on in international waters, idiot."  
  
"Oh yeah. what about it?"  
  
"I want in on it. I met someone last night who can help me diversify."  
  
Reggie sounded slightly more alert, "Alright, babe. but you know what it will cost you, don't you?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If you want in on my scheme, you have to give me something in return."  
  
"I'm not going to sleep with you Reggie!"  
  
"No. just go out with me. We can have sex afterwards."  
  
Katy was silent for a minute, "What time tonight and what pub?"  
  
"The Bird and Scarecrow. Tonight at 9:00. Ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And don't wear panties."  
  
Katy hung up on him in disgust. She had an idea, though, that might save her from touching Reggie. She walked back into Sun Hill. Tony was on the front desk.  
  
"PC Stamp.may I have a quick word with you?"  
  
Tony looked up from his crossword. His heart started to beat a bit quicker.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Ms. O'Sullivan, what about?"  
  
"I was wondering. I need a bit of help with a very difficult situation, and someone like you might come in handy."  
  
Tony's mouth felt dry. Katy gazed up into his eyes and his stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
"What. what sort of situation?" Tony swallowed hard.  
  
"There's a certain individual that DI Deakin needs me to get some information off of. This person has offered me the information in exchange for an .intimate favour, that I'm unwilling to provide. I was wondering if you could come along with me tonight, just to give me some protection?"  
  
"Well." Tony glanced around, "Wouldn't DI Deakin arrange something for you?"  
  
"I've not told him that this is what I need to do to get this information. I understand that you wouldn't get any overtime for doing this for me, and I'm willing to pay you for it. No one would need know you helped me."  
  
Tony thought for a fraction of a second, "I'll do it. Just tell me where, when and what you need. I don't want money. Consider it a privilege."  
  
"Well, I need you to come at 9:30 to the Bird and Scarecrow pub off of Canley Fields. What I'm going to do is to get the guy to give me the info I need, and then you can show up, pretending to be my boyfriend, and that will warn him off."  
  
Tony raised his eyebrows, "To be your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. do you have a problem with that?"  
  
He could feel sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His heart was beating about a million times per second. "No. no, that's f...fine," he sputtered.  
  
"Fine." Katy smiled at him, "See you then!" She turned and walked away.  
  
"See you.then." Tony turned around to find himself face to face with Dave Quinnan, who heard everything.  
  
"How did you do it?" Dave shook his head in awe.  
  
"Face it Dave," Tony said, regaining his cool, "Some men have it, some don't. I, for one, have it."  
  
John Boulton breezed down from CID and out through the front doors, chasing after Katy who was getting in her car.  
  
"And it looks like he lost it." Dave said, laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
Katy was getting into her car when she heard John calling her name. She turned around and he ran across Sun Hill's parking lot towards her.  
  
"Katy." John said, "What did Deakin say to you?"  
  
"Nothing. why?"  
  
John glanced up at the DI's window. He saw the blind slats go shut.  
  
"I'll call you later. Are you going to be at home?" and then he said lower, "Can I come over tonight?"  
  
Katy smiled, "Maybe. if you're a good boy. Call me."  
  
John winked at her, grinned and walked back to the building. Katy shook her head, got in her car and drove away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was 8:45 PM. Tony Stamp had just pulled up outside The Bird and Scarecrow pub off of Canley Fields nearly an hour early. Ever since Kathryn O'Sullivan asked him to look after her while she gathered information this afternoon, Tony had been unable to concentrate on anything else. Dave's incessant innuendoes and jokes didn't help matters any, either. Was she flirting with him? It had been so long since anyone flirted with Tony, apart from people trying to get their way out of a traffic ticket, that he wasn't sure. One thing he did know, was that Kathryn was a beautiful, sexy woman, and if there was any truth to the rumour about her and Sergeant Boulton, for his own well being, he didn't want to be stepping on Robocop's toes.  
  
'But if there was any truth to it, why would she be asking me and not him?' Tony thought to himself.  
  
Tony noticed a hot car pull up and park near the pub. It was a BMW Z8 Roadster, brand new. It looked suspicious to Tony, after all, what would the owner of an £80,000 luxury car want in that crappy pub? Tony got a pen and paper to write down the index, but then he saw Kathryn getting out of it. She was dressed in the shortest skirt he had ever seen, thigh-high boots, and a tight, low-cut top that revealed the top of her magnificent breasts. Tony understood why she wanted someone like him, large and intimidating, to keep an eye on her, dressed like that. It was a far cry from what she was dressed like at the station this afternoon.  
  
Tony got out of the car and motioned to her. Kathryn saw him and went running over, almost tripping in her boots.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're early!" she said.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that everything was safe for you," Tony said.  
  
"Aww, that's sweet of you, PC Stamp," Katy smiled."  
  
"Call me Tony." Tony smiled at her.  
  
"Ok," she smiled, "And you can call me Katy."  
  
Katy looked around and saw Reggie Patrick going into the pub. Luckily he was stoned and not looking in their direction. She grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him down.  
  
"Right. he's walking in the pub right now," she whispered, "Give me a half- hour alone with him and then you come in and sit and have a drink. Play along with me. He'll get the hint and if he doesn't clear off, we'll leave together. OK?"  
  
Tony looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and he swore that he was falling in love with her, "OK."  
  
Katy got up and headed into the pub. Tony got back in the car and waited for her.  
  
Entering the pub, she spied Reggie at the bar, making change. She walked up to him and slid her hand in his back pocket, nicking his wallet. He spun around and saw her, holding it up, smiling at him.  
  
"Alright, babe? Shouldn't leave these things laying around, you know."  
  
"Katy." he smiled an oily smile, "How's my favourite pussy cat today?"  
  
"Fine. fine. why don't you buy me a drink, we need to talk."  
  
"Vodka and cranberry?" Reggie said.  
  
"Of course." Katy smiled seductively and made her way through the crowd to a table in the back. Reggie watched her ass wiggle as she walked away, and mumbled, "goddamn." under his breath, admiringly.  
  
Reggie brought her drink to her, and sat down beside her. He put his hand on her thigh.  
  
"Now. do you want to talk business first, or payment?" He said, leering down her top.  
  
"Business first." Katy grinned, "Because after your payment, you won't be able to string two thoughts together."  
  
Reggie sat backwards, and smiled at her, "Righty-ho, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Who do I need to talk to, how do I get it hooked up, and where do I go to collect the gear?"  
  
"You talk to me, I get it hooked up, you buy yourself a £10 on-board return, Wednesday on O&P Stena Line, going out from Dover at 1:30. Your man will come on board, and sit on the right side, in the Auto Bar at Calais. He wears a baseball cap. Bring money, he wants his payment in cash. You buy your gear, you get off when the boat returns to Dover, he stays on and floats back to Calais. You don't need to go through customs, as you didn't get off of the boat, you just go straight back into the UK and Bob's yer uncle."  
  
"Alright, Reggie. Can you get it hooked up now?" Katy rubbed his leg and looked into his eyes, "Please?" she purred.  
  
Reggie opened his mobile and called someone. He said something in French that Katy didn't understand and hung up. "There you are, princess. You've got a date with a dealer. Now, how about you get on your knees under this table and give me some payment?"  
  
Just then, Tony walked into the pub, and saw them in the back. He was 15 minutes early but as far as Katy was concerned, it couldn't have been better timing. She stood up and waved, and he saw her and came over.  
  
"Darling!" Katy called out, and gave Tony the most sensual kiss he had ever received in his life. "Darling, this is an old friend of mine, Reggie."  
  
Reggie was bright enough to figure out that Katy had no intention of sleeping with him, "What the fuck is this?" he said pointing at Tony.  
  
"We don't want any trouble, mate. Calm down," Tony said, palms outstretched.  
  
"Ah, fuck you," Reggie said to Tony. He turned to Katy, "You're gonna pay for this, bitch. You led me on."  
  
Reggie got up and walked out of the pub. Tony sat down. Katy shrugged and smiled, "So, Tony, want a pint?"  
  
Tony nodded, and reached for his wallet. "No. it's on me," Katy smiled, and held up Reggie's wallet.  
  
Tony eyed the wallet for a moment, shrugged, and mumbled, "what the hell." under his breath, as Katy walked off to the bar.  
  
She brought back a pint of Kronenbourg for Tony and a bottle of water for herself. She left the vodka and cranberry juice.  
  
"Not drinking your drink?" Tony asked.  
  
"No. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't slip something in it. It's supposed to be vodka and cranberry juice but look at the foam on the top."  
  
"Nice friends you hang out with, Katy."  
  
"They're not friends. They're filth."  
  
"And what does Sergeant Boulton think about your associates?"  
  
Katy smiled and sipped her water, "He likes it when I let him nick them."  
  
"So you're a snout for him?"  
  
"Kind of. Something like that."  
  
"Why didn't you ask him to come?" Tony said.  
  
"Because Reggie knows him. Reggie's one of his snouts as well."  
  
"I see." Tony sipped his pint. Katy ran a hand through her thick hair and smiled at Tony.  
  
"Tell me, Tony. are you married?"  
  
"Ah. no." Tony smiled, shyly.  
  
"Why not? You're a sweet guy. Don't tell me you never met the right woman."  
  
"I haven't. Seriously."  
  
"What about the blonde PC you were talking to earlier today? Her that doesn't like me very much."  
  
"Polly? She's alright I suppose. Not my kind. Besides, she's got a crush on Dave. What about you? Why aren't you married?"  
  
Katy smiled, "Because, Mr. Right has never asked me."  
  
"For Mr. Right, I should read Sergeant Boulton?"  
  
"Ah. now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Katy winked.  
  
Tony sipped his pint and studied her. He wondered why he couldn't ever have a girl like her. It wasn't like Robocop had the kind of money to keep her in the sort of cars and clothes that she liked. A cops' wage could never afford a BMW Z8, not even at the rank of Commissioner. She was either extremely wealthy, or it was all nicked. Tony reckoned it was more the latter than the former.  
  
Katy was thinking about Tony as well. She was worried that she might have come on a bit strong to him and maybe gave him the wrong signal. She liked Tony though, and wanted to be his friend, as he seemed like a decent, kind man.  
  
Katy smiled at Tony, "I feel like I've known you a long time, Tony Stamp. I would like very much to be your friend."  
  
Tony smiled back, "I'd like that as well, Katy."  
  
Katy scribbled down her mobile number and home number on a beer mat, "Call me Tony. If you want to talk, if you want to grab a coffee sometime, call me." She slid the mat across the table to Tony, and he put it in his jacket pocket.  
  
Katy looked at her watch. It was 9:45, "I've got to run."  
  
"Alright." Tony nodded, finishing his pint, "I'll call you sometime."  
  
"I'd like that." Katy gave Tony a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They said goodbye and walked out to their cars.  
  
Tony couldn't help what he did next. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to know if he was being stupid, or what. He decided to follow Katy to see where she was going.  
  
Katy only had 15 minutes to get home before John was going to be there at her house. On the way, she dialled Chris Deakin on her mobile, and told him what she discovered. Chris told her that the arrangements would be made for Wednesday, which was two days away. Katy hung up, and made tracks through the Blackwall Tunnel.  
  
Katy's driving amazed Tony. He wasn't sure if it was skill or recklessness, but she could easily pass the Advanced Drivers' Course. He followed her from a distance of 35 metres, far enough back so that she wouldn't get suspicious. Tony drove past her house, and around again. He sat for a minute or two, and another car pulled in, a blue Ford Mondeo, just like the ones at Sun Hill. Sergeant Boulton got out, carrying a large bouquet of flowers, and Tony saw all he needed to see. He cursed himself for being so stupid and drove back to his lonely apartment.  
  
John knocked on her front door. He turned around and waited for her to answer, and then he noticed her car. A BMW Z8, same description as the one stolen from Markleys' Dealership off of Park Lane six months ago. Katy opened her front door. John turned around and presented her with a gorgeous bouquet of lilies, irises, roses, daisies, hand tied.  
  
"For you, my lady," John said, smiling.  
  
"Oh John, thank you, they're beautiful!" Katy smiled, and held open the door for him.  
  
She had the table laid out, and candles lit throughout the house. John could smell something gorgeous coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmm." John said, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her towards him, "What's cooking, beautiful?"  
  
"Roast beef. I know, it's a day late, but it was all I had in."  
  
"I love roast beef," John said, kissing her neck.  
  
"I know you do," Katy giggled.  
  
"You looked so sexy down the station today, I wanted to pull you into an interview room and give you a good seeing to." John murmured into her hair.  
  
"There will be time for that later," Katy said, brushing John aside, and getting a vase from the cabinet in the hall.  
  
"You look hot dressed that way. Careful you don't get arrested walking down the street in those boots," John said. "Where have you been that you were all dressed up like that, or is it for me?"  
  
"I went to get some information from Reggie Patrick."  
  
John's demeanour changed, "You went to Reggie Patrick dressed like that?"  
  
"It was an exchange, John. He gives me info, I give him something in return. Only I didn't."  
  
"And just how am I supposed to believe you, dressed like that?" John said, irate.  
  
"Ask PC Stamp. I took him along for protection."  
  
John felt a wave of relief wash over him. Tony, while not being John's best friend by a long shot, would never let anything happen to Katy, or anyone else he was looking out for.  
  
"Just how did you get the information with that guy hanging around?"  
  
"Easy. I went into the pub on my own, met Reggie, got him to talk, and after I got all the info out of him, Tony came in and pretended like he was with me." Katy filled up the vase with water and put the flowers in it. She set it on her coffee table, in front of the fireplace.  
  
"And did Deakin ask him to do that?"  
  
"No. I asked him to."  
  
"So, Tony bloody Stamp's going to be requesting overtime that the governor knows nothing about?"  
  
"No. I offered to pay him out of my own pocket for this favour, but he declined. Said it was his pleasure." Katy bent over to take the beef out of the oven and John's heart almost stopped.  
  
"I see, I think." John said, his mind suddenly devoid of thought.  
  
"Good. Now can you slice the meat?" Katy set out some carving utensils.  
  
Katy had made mustard and cracked black pepper encrusted beef, with rosemary, basil and onion gravy, the most creamiest mashed potatoes, with cheddar melted in them, and carrots in a honey-cinnamon glaze. For pudding she had a tarte au citron. The wine she had chosen was a vintage burgundy that she had left to breathe for 8 hours. Katy had always taken great pride in her home and her cooking. She had attended classes and could be a professional chef. John had always enjoyed it when she cooked, as her meals were unbelievable gastronomic experiences. Indeed, everything he had ever known about wine he learned from her. No doubt she had a modest but wisely chosen cellar somewhere in the house.  
  
John remembered how she taught him to carve thin slices. When he was a kid, growing up in Liverpool, his dad's idea of carving was to hack off bits and pieces until the meat was pulverised. He sliced just as she had shown him, one rainy Sunday afternoon. She had put the roast in the oven, and they ended up making love on the kitchen table. Then she showed him how to carve.  
  
'She's still showing me things that I never noticed before,' John thought to himself.  
  
They sat down together at the table and enjoyed the meal that she had prepared. John thought about where his life would have been if it wasn't for Katy. Sure, he might have made CID eventually, but without her tip- offs, he would not have made it in so quickly. Five years as a PC before leaping into CID is not that long of a period. It takes some people ten years or more before they get a look-in. He was DC for six years and then made DS. Katy definitely helped his career. And she taught him what it meant to truly love someone, and what it was to be truly loved, completely, totally and unconditionally. She showed him the finer things in life and gave him an appreciation for art, music, food and wine - things that a life growing up in row houses in Liverpool didn't provide a deep understanding or knowledge about. And with her, he learned what it meant to make love to someone, deeply, passionately and totally. It was beyond mere sex, mere lust, it was so much deeper and so much more important than that. When John was one with Katy, he felt his soul. When he was with her, he felt more himself than he ever had in his life, and for the seven years they were apart, he had to admit, he was a total, complete, miserable bastard, lost without his soul mate. He had no idea how he was going to cope with their inevitable separation, and put it out of his mind, resolving to enjoy the very short time they had together as a couple again, before the law took what it demanded.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Katy said, as John stared off into space.  
  
"Nothing." John said, smiling, and he took a bite, "Do I need to say this is good, or do you know already?"  
  
"Don't lie to me John, I've known you too long. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Us. you. How stupid I was to let you go."  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree."  
  
"How I'm never going to make that mistake again."  
  
"I should hope not," Katy said, sipping her wine, "You won't get another chance."  
  
John looked at her for a long moment. He reached across the table and took her hand, "I won't need another chance."  
  
Katy, overwhelmed by love and emotion, felt her eyes begin to tear up. She got up and walked over to him, wrapped her hands around his head and held him to her. John pulled her down onto his lap, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. His thumb brushed against her lips and she kissed it. Katy grabbed his wrist, and began to kiss his fingers. They smelled faintly like tobacco, and Katy guessed he had taken up smoking again, not heavily though. They kissed each other passionately and loved each other, dinner forgotten.  
  
Not being able to wait, John scooped Katy up in his arms and took her upstairs. They made love in her bed. When they were finished, Katy turned to John and asked "Have you ever been so happy?" "No. not since I was last here with you," he said, smiling a satiated smile. Katy smiled to herself and closed her eyes. This was the life she had always wanted to live and now she finally had it, for good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
John decided to take Katy's car, as he had been eyeing it ever since he first saw it. Even though it was most definitely a hot car in more ways than one, he couldn't resist taking something that was that fast, that powerful and that damn sexy on the open road. Being a police officer has the distinct advantage of being able to really open it up on the motorways without the risk of getting a ticket. He had called Chris Deakin while Katy was still asleep to let her know that they would not be going down with the team, but would meet them at the Eastern Docks.  
  
John looked over at his lover, curled up with a happy smile on her face. For the past two days they had been living in a haze of sex, rather good alcohol, and fine food. Unfortunately the reality of the situation had laid it's cold, clammy hand on John's shoulder sometime around 3:30 AM last night and had not let go. John sighed deeply, wishing that he had been able to be straight with Katy from the start. He could only imagine how she would feel this afternoon after this mess was all over and the hammer fell. He couldn't imagine though, no matter how hard he tried, how terrible he would feel, as if it was any worse than what he felt at the moment, he was sure that it would kill him and perhaps put him out of his misery.  
  
John swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of guilt and kissed her forehead. Katy opened her eyes and smiled, sleepily.  
  
"Morning sweetness. Time to get ready - we've got a boat to catch."  
  
Katy rolled over and looked at him sleepily. She smiled at him, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.  
  
"You're a bit awake for this time in the morning," she said.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's police work, isn't it? I never can sleep the night before a major op."  
  
Katy got out of bed and stumbled towards the loo. John watched her move, casting his eyes over her naked beauty. She closed the door behind her and he flopped backwards, sighing deeply. He didn't think it was possible to hate himself more than what he did at this moment.  
  
* * *  
  
John and Katy sped down the M2 towards Dover travelling at speeds of near 100 mph. They didn't speak very much throughout the journey. Katy figured that John's silence was from the stress of the op, and maybe from driving her car for the first time. She looked over at him and smiled happily to herself. After today, they would be together finally, there was no question about it. Maybe they would even get married someday soon. Katy closed her eyes and listened to the radio. For the first time in years she felt content.  
  
As they approached Dover Eastern Docks, John called Chris Deakin.  
  
"Chris where are you at?"  
  
"We're around the back, John, at the top of the terminal. There's two pandas and a wagon parked outside."  
  
"Right."  
  
John pulled up to the top of the terminal and parked. They got out of the car and walked inside. Chris was standing there talking to a uniformed inspector from Dover customs.  
  
"Ah John, I'd like to introduce you to Inspector Graham, HM Customs and Excise, Dover. Ed, this is DS John Boulton."  
  
John shook hands with Inspector Graham, "Good to meet you sir."  
  
"So you're the one with the golden snout?" Graham asked.  
  
"Yes sir, Kathryn O'Sullivan." Katy smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Hello there. You're awful pretty to be mixed up in this nonsense." Graham said, smiling at Katy.  
  
"Well thank you sir." Katy said, "I just want to help do what's right."  
  
"So noble, as well." Graham smiled at John, "What did she do to end up a snout?"  
  
John shifted uncomfortably. "Burglary," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh." Graham looked at Katy, "I'll have to watch my warrant card around you." Graham smiled and moved closer to Katy, "Although you've probably learned your lesson haven't you, my dear?"  
  
Chris could see where this was going and he interrupted, "Ed. why don't we go brief the troops?"  
  
"Right." Graham gave Katy one last smile, "It was lovely meeting you, Ms. O'Sullivan. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime."  
  
Inspector Graham walked away. John glared the back of his head and mumbled, "What a tosser," under his breath. Katy sniggered to herself and grinned at John.  
  
* * *  
  
They boarded on the 1:30 crossing. Sitting in the bar, Katy watched John, Chris, Jack Meadows and Inspector Graham (or Inspector Letch as she privately nicknamed him), chat to each other and laugh. Tony Stamp was there, as was Dave Quinnan. There were two other PCs there that Katy didn't recognize, and probably were not from Sun Hill. Katy smiled as Tony plunked down a cup of tea in front of her.  
  
"You look tired." Tony said, sitting down across the table from her.  
  
"Yeah, a bit." Katy smiled at him. "How are you today?"  
  
"Glad for the overtime, hoping that it's an easy arrest. Still, it beats being on patrol, which is what I'd be doing in a few hours time."  
  
"Tony." Katy leaned in towards him, "Is he acting weird today?" She motioned towards John.  
  
"Who, Sergeant Boulton? He always acts a bit weird." Tony smiled, and then relented. "In fairness, Katy, I don't really know him that well."  
  
"Oh.," she said. She looked out the window and watched the sea go past.  
  
"You." Tony started but then hesitated for a moment, "You really love him don't you?"  
  
Katy smiled at Tony. "It's beyond love, Tone."  
  
Tony sighed heavily and made himself smile for her benefit. His heart sank but he put on a good front for her. Reaching across the table he put his hand on hers, not caring whether or not Dave or anyone else was watching.  
  
"Then Katy, I just want you to know something. You're a decent girl, and you're lovely. But he'd do anything to get a result. I hope he's not just playing with your heart to get an arrest here."  
  
Katy smiled at Tony. "At one point I would have agreed with you but I think he's with me this time. He got me let off of the charges for the bank job, and we're going to be together after this is all over."  
  
"Good. Then I hope you're happy with him." Tony got up to leave, "Excuse me Katy. I'll be right back."  
  
Katy stood up and walked towards him. Tony was confused for a minute. She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear, "You're a good, sweet, kind man, Tony Stamp. Thank you."  
  
Tony blushed and wasn't quite sure what to do. He smiled and said again, "Excuse me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Right," Chris said, addressing the officers, "The passengers are going to be boarding in a few minutes. The Auto Bar is one floor below us. After the boat pulls out of port, I want John to keep an eye on Katy, Tony, Dave, I want you in the corner near the dealer's table but not too near, we don't want to put him off. I want the rest of you near the entrance to the bar, to make sure that he doesn't escape. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Gov." the officers said.  
  
"Katy, you will approach him and do a deal with him." Chris handed her £200. "You will walk off and we'll arrest him. If anything goes wrong, John will cover you."  
  
"Alright Sir."  
  
They sat in the upstairs lounge waiting for the foot passengers to come aboard. John looked over at Katy and she smiled at him. John looked away, and couldn't meet her gaze. Tony sat beside her and smiled.  
  
"Are you nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Katy said. "  
  
"Don't worry Katy. You'll be fine." He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks, Tone." Katy smiled at him. Tony felt a mix of pleasure and pain when he looked at her.  
  
John walked over to Katy and said, "Can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure." She got up and walked over to the side of the group with him.  
  
"Just what do you think you're playing at, getting so cuddly with Tony Stamp?"  
  
"Nothing, John. He's just someone to talk to. He's a really nice bloke."  
  
"The whole bloody nick knows we're an item and that's bad enough, but now they're all going to be talking about you copping off with him!"  
  
"No. no way," Katy said, "There's nothing to it. He's just being friendly."  
  
"Well let him find his own bird." John's eyes shone as he looked at her, "You're mine."  
  
John gave Katy a long, passionate kiss, that no one paid any attention to, but Tony. In that instant, Tony hated John Boulton more than anyone or anything in his life.  
  
Just then, the boat lurched forward. They were moving. It was time.  
  
Katy waited ten minutes for everyone to get seated and ready. She then went downstairs. On the way down, Chris clasped her on the shoulder and said, "Good luck."  
  
Katy recognised the bloke as soon as she walked into the bar. She saw Tony in the corner with Dave, and John was right behind her. She sat down at the table with the man.  
  
"I'm Katy. I believe you're expecting me."  
  
The man looked up from the copy of Le Figaro he was reading. "I have been expecting you." He had a thick French accent. "How much do you want?"  
  
"200 pounds' worth."  
  
"Follow me." He got up and walked out of the bar. Katy and John followed him.  
  
He led them down the main stairway to the car deck. The door leading into it was closed. The man tried the door and found it locked. He turned around to face them.  
  
"I've got something for your boyfriend from Reggie Patrick." He took out a gun and pointed it at John. Katy felt the shot before she heard it and jumped on John, knocking him to the floor. She screamed as she felt the bullet sink into her arm.  
  
He shot the lock open on the door and took off into the car deck. John heard the other officers thundering down the stairway.  
  
"He's in there, he's armed!" John yelled. Tony hesitated, seeing Katy laying there, bleeding, wailing loudly as she clutched her arm. Chris Deakin and Inspector Graham came downstairs and started issuing orders.  
  
"Right, Ed, go upstairs and inform the captain what's gone on. I want Greg and Dave to go in and flush him out. Tony, John and Pat, you three secure the elevator and main stairways so that he can't get out. Whatever you do, don't be a hero. It's 10 minutes until we're in the port and we'll get SO19 on board as soon as we dock."  
  
"Gov, I need to stay with her." John protested. Katy had developed a clammy sweat over her body. John had ripped off his shirt tail to make a tourniquet to stop her bleeding and had her arm elevated.  
  
"I'll look after her, now do your job, John." Chris barked at him. John reluctantly got up and went off with Tony.  
  
As soon as they were off, Tony started on John, "This is your fault, you do realise that? She wouldn't be laying there right now if it wasn't for you."  
  
"And what's it to you, Tony?" John asked, "Don't you think I realise that? The last thing I ever wanted was her to get hurt."  
  
"You were only using her in the first place to get this arrest. I bet you had no intention of going back to her. I know what you're like. She deserves a good man, instead she fell in love with a filthy Scouser."  
  
John whirled around and punched Tony squarely in the jaw. Tony stumbled backwards into a table full of Germans who jumped up and started yelling loudly. Tony got back up, glaring at John with unadulterated hatred and was ready to punch back.  
  
John, quickly regaining his cool, said, "I'm going to forget you said that constable. If you really care about Katy the best you can do right now is not to hit me but to stop the dealer. He could be back up on the passenger decks right now."  
  
Tony glared at John, paused for a moment and then spat a mouthful of blood onto John's shoe. He took off down the nearest stairway, to make sure it was secure. John shook his shoe off, spattering the juices onto the parquet floor and the ship's interior wall, then continued on to the outside deck.  
  
John climbed down the first set of stairs onto the lower deck. Cautiously, he stuck his head down the next staircase down to the car deck. He clung onto the stairwell as the boat lunged forward over a wave, and heard someone trip on the stairs coming up the next flight of stairs below him.  
  
The person coming up the stairs said, "Merde!" as they fell forward. John recognized the voice - it was the dealer. He whispered into his radio, "Suspect coming up the rear left outside stairwell. On deck five. I'm on deck seven at the moment. Do not acknowledge."  
  
John crouched down behind a lifeboat and waited. Two minutes later, the suspect stumbled up the stairs and out onto the deck. He was limping, probably from his fall on the stairs. As he passed the life-boat, John silently came out from behind it, and lunged upon him from behind, grabbing his wrist and applying opposite pressure to his elbow, causing his arm to break, and for him to scream in pain and drop the gun. As quick as he could, John had his hands behind his back and cuffed.  
  
"I'm arresting you for assault and attempting to supply a class A drug. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not answer when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."  
  
Inspector Graham and Dave Quinnan were the first ones to arrive. They took custody of the dealer. A quick inspection of his passport revealed that his name was Giles Morran. John left the suspect in control of Graham and Dave who went to load him in the police wagon on the car deck, and went to find Katy.  
  
Katy had been moved by the ship's doctor and was in the infirmary. Chris Deakin was with her. Her eyes were closed and her face was practically drained of its colour. Chris stood up as John entered the room.  
  
"She's been given some painkiller and a tetanus jab. She needs to go to the hospital as soon as she can get there. The bullet is lodged in bone and will need surgery to get it out."  
  
"Will she be alright?" John asked.  
  
"It's too early to tell, really. They've called St. Andrew's Hospital and they're expecting her in casualty. We should land any minute and they'll take her off first."  
  
The doctor came back in the room. "Are you next of kin?" he asked John.  
  
"No. well, yes. sort of," John said.  
  
"Will you be riding in the ambulance with her?"  
  
"Yes." John said.  
  
"Fair enough," the doctor said, and checked Katy's blood pressure again. "She's strong, her vitals are good. When I was in the army, I saw people go into cardiac arrest after an injury like hers."  
  
Chris Deakin got up and left John with Katy. He sat next to her and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
"Hi there gorgeous." John said, putting on a brave face for her.  
  
"Did you get him?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got him love." John smiled at her and touched her cheek, carefully, so not to hurt her arm.  
  
"Good," Katy said, "Now you can be mine forever."  
  
John could feel the bile from his lie rising in his throat. "Just lie back and relax love," he choked out. Katy closed her eyes and John went to the men's room to splash cold water on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Chris Deakin greeted Tony, Dave and Inspector Graham at the transport van they had on board the car deck. Morran was inside, handcuffed, and not going anywhere. Graham's two PCs were inside, sitting with him.  
  
"Right, so all in all pretty successful," Chris said. "What did he have on him?"  
  
"Well, he had about 20 packets of cocaine, plus 15 balls of heroin, Chris," Graham said, "It's no wonder Sun Hill was getting flooded with the stuff. I also heard that Southampton was having a problem with imported heroin. Let's just see if this doesn't sort it." Graham smiled and took out a flask from his jacket pocket. Opening it, he took a massive swig and offered it around. "Drink?"  
  
Tony, Dave and Chris shook their heads. Graham shrugged and took another swig.  
  
"Pity about that girl though. Pretty little thing, isn't she? Hard to believe she's a burglar. What sort of things does she steal, Chris? Shoplifting?"  
  
"No, much more than that. She's a professional. Her father was Bruce O'Sullivan, remember him?" Chris said.  
  
"No. wait a minute. that name rings a bell. O'Sullivan, yes, he was a bit notorious wasn't he? What was it he did, turned over the judge that sent him down the day he got out of Wormwood Scrubs? Ah yes. My, she does have quite a pedigree, doesn't she?" Graham took one last swig from his flask and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Something like that." Chris smiled at Tony who had one ear on Dave's idle chit chat, and another one on their conversation, "Anyway, I suspect it's all ancient history for her and that sort of thing."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Chris. She'll be sent down for a while, make no mistake. Pity. Gorgeous girl like that needs a good man to set her straight." Graham was an old school, pre-PACE sexist at heart.  
  
Chris smiled and made a non-committal gesture. "Let me just go debrief my troops. Excuse me."  
  
Chris walked over to Tony and Dave. "Good job, guys. I'll be sure to put in a word with Inspector Monroe."  
  
Tony and Dave smiled. "Thank you sir," Dave said.  
  
"Any word on Katy, sir?" Tony asked.  
  
"The ship's doctor seems to think she may need surgery because the bullet lodged in her bone but she should come through it alright. Beyond that, she's got a pretty heavy sentence awaiting her."  
  
"But surely with all of this that she's done, even taking a bullet for an officer, she should get let off or at least a probationary sentence," Tony said.  
  
"Fraid' not, Tony. John Boulton tried to get her let off but the DCI was having none of it. We can't go soft on people that help us, even if they are extremely helpful. Everyone would be wanting us to look the other way."  
  
"But sir," Tony said, "She doesn't know this. I know she thinks that she's been let off. She told me so."  
  
"Does she now?" Chris sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward; "I suppose I need to have a word then with him. Am I to assume that bruise on your face is from John as well?"  
  
"No Sir," Tony said, resisting the urge to land John in it, "I slipped when I was running to the arrest and cracked my face on a handrail."  
  
Deakin nodded, not entirely believing it. "Alright Tony."  
  
Chris felt the boat pull to a standstill, and heard some men yelling instructions at each other. They were at Dover. He watched as the front of the boat went up and they were held up as an ambulance was driven on. A team of emergency medical technicians got out of the ambulance and went upstairs, quickly, to the infirmary. Tony and Dave got in the front of the transit and he got in the car with Inspector Graham. The boat staff allowed them to drive out.  
  
* * *  
  
Katy groaned slightly as she was carried down a flight of stairs on the stretcher to the car deck. John went in front, clearing a path through the passengers, anxious to get back to their cars. He watched towards the side of the ambulance as Katy was loaded in, and put on a saline drip. Then when she was secure, he climbed aboard.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" John asked the EMT.  
  
"St. Andrew's." The EMT replied as he checked Katy's vitals. "Only place around that has experience with gunshots."  
  
"Do you think they could fly her up to London?" John asked.  
  
"No. this needs a good seeing to right now. No time to take her to London. If they wait there could be nerve damage. Heyup, you're far from home, aint'cha?"  
  
"So are you, mate," John said. The EMT was a Geordie.  
  
"Aye. So what're you doing down south, like?" he asked.  
  
"Police officer." John said, annoyed for the inquiry.  
  
"Aye, me brother's a copper and all. Tyneside Police. Suppose where I'm from you'd have to move down south to keep from getting' yer head kicked in!"  
  
"Right," John said, annoyed "How far to the hospital?"  
  
"About 10 minutes. Don't worry, they're expecting her. So, how did it happen, like?"  
  
John was quiet.  
  
"I mean, her, you know. Getting shot."  
  
"She took a bullet that was meant for me." John looked out the window. Then the penny fell. Morran had no way of knowing that John was Katy's boyfriend. The bullet, in actual fact, was meant for Tony Stamp.  
  
"Did she? Brave lass. Here, you don't find many people willing to take a bullet meant for a copper!" The EMT laughed to himself. John felt his blood rising.  
  
"She's also my girlfriend." John glared at him.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry mate."  
  
They spent the rest of the ride in silence. The EMT radioed ahead to the emergency room and gave them Katy's details. Pulling into casualty, they unloaded Katy quickly and rushed her straight through into surgery. John was held back by a nurse.  
  
"Would you like to take a seat there, sir, she's going straight into theatre." The nurse said, gesturing to one of the hard plastic seats against the wall. John sighed and looked around. One hospital looked like another as far as he was concerned, and this could have passed for St. Hugh's.  
  
John sat, thinking to himself. He'd been doing a lot of this lately. If only he had been upfront with her, she might not have been laying in the operating theatre right now. True, she may have walked out of his life for good but at least she wouldn't have been shot. He wished it had been him instead of her. As it was, he had to face the consequences of his actions and he sorely did not want to. He wished there was some other way to get around what he was going to have to do.  
  
John's mobile rang. The nurse behind the counter gave him a dirty look and pointed for him to go outside. He got up and went out, fumbling with the button.  
  
"Boulton."  
  
"John, it's Chris. How's Katy?"  
  
"They took her into theatre about a half-hour ago. She was stable the whole way here."  
  
"Good. Keep me posted."  
  
"Alright Guv."  
  
"I really hate asking you this, John, but does Katy know that she is going to have charges brought against her from the bank job?"  
  
John sighed heavily, "No."  
  
"Did you tell her that she was going to be let off, or did you just tell her nothing at all?"  
  
"Yes." John was silent.  
  
"Answer the question John."  
  
"I told her that the charges were dropped."  
  
"I don't believe this. Of all the stupid, underhanded, rotten ways to make an arrest this takes the biscuit. I don't believe you would stoop so low to set up, manipulate and coerce your ex-lover on a false promise simply to make an arrest."  
  
"But Guv. I couldn't. I just couldn't." John trailed off, defeated.  
  
"Well you are, John. You are. You must tell her as soon as she's up for it. And I'm not just thinking of you, John. She loves you. Why, I don't know but she does. Frankly, she's too good for the likes of you."  
  
"Sir." John mumbled.  
  
"I won't make you arrest her, I'll do that myself when she gets let out of hospital. But you must tell her. If I end up breaking the news to her I'm going to make sure that you're so weighed down in paperwork you won't be on another case for the next ten years. You might as well do time with her because you'll be sentenced to your desk with no parole!"  
  
"Guv." John grunted.  
  
"Call me when she gets out of theatre and let me know what the doctor says." Chris hung up the phone. John had the urge to drop the phone on the ground and step on it, like he was putting out a cigarette. Instead he cancelled the call and slid it back in his pocket and went back in to face a styrofoam cup of coffee and more waiting.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Boulton?" the doctor said, startling John who had been staring off into space.  
  
"Yes." John said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Kathryn's out of theatre. She's fine. The bullet did no permanent damage because we caught it in time but it will be sore for a while. She lost a fair bit of blood though, and she had a clot that formed right under it, that we had to remove."  
  
"Where is she now, can I see her?"  
  
"She's in intensive care and you can see her, although she'll be quite groggy."  
  
John nodded. The doctor led him through the wards to the intensive care unit. He pulled back the curtain and Katy was laying there in bed, looking very fragile. She was pale and her eyes were closed. A nurse came over and touched Katy's forehead gently.  
  
"Kathryn. Kathryn, love. Your boyfriend's here."  
  
Katy opened her eye and smiled weakly. "John."  
  
"Alright love?" John said, softly.  
  
"Yeah. now you're here."  
  
"The doctor said you came through it alright. Said there was no damage. You're gonna be fine, love."  
  
Katy extended her good arm from her bed and reached for him. He took her hand and she squeezed it gently.  
  
"John, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Katy."  
  
Katy smiled and closed her eyes, falling back asleep. The nurse left them and pulled the curtain back to give them privacy. John sat in a chair next to her bed and was overwhelmed by emotions, that consumed him. Thoughts of her, him and their life together, their happiness that they were not going to be able to share because of him. He couldn't help himself and he felt the tears at his eyes, that he couldn't restrain. John wept, for the first time in his life.  
  
* * *  
  
Five days later, Katy was being discharged from St. Andrews. John had stayed by her side every day, taking up residence in a local b&b, and driving her car to and from the hospital. Every day he had received a phone call and a threat from Chris Deakin about telling her, but every time he tried the opportunity never presented itself. On the third day, John told Chris that he had, in fact, told her, but Chris knew that John was lying. Chris finally realised that John, while being a very strong man, had one weakness and that laid square in his heart.  
  
The nurse made preparations to check Katy out. She took John's hand with her right hand, as her left arm was in a sling. Looking towards the exit, Chris walked in with Tony and Dave.  
  
"Chris, Tony, Dave! How nice of you to come and see me home!" Katy exclaimed, waving.  
  
Chris shot John a look, and sighed. "Katy. I'm afraid we're not here as you think we are."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at John. John's face was as red as a post box. He got up from where he was sitting on her bed next to her, and looked out the window.  
  
"I'm afraid, Katy, the CPS wouldn't allow us to drop the charges against you for the bank robbery job." Chris frowned, "We're here to take you back into custody."  
  
"Into custody?" Katy looked at John, who was still standing, back turned to her. She looked at Tony. The pieces fit into place for her and she saw exactly what had gone on. She got up and grabbed John by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"I'm arresting you for burglary. You do not have to say anything." Chris said, but Katy interrupted, "Hold on a minute, Chris. Can I just do something first?"  
  
"Sure, Katy." Chris said.  
  
"Give me your warrant card." Katy said to John.  
  
"Why?" John asked.  
  
"I want to see it."  
  
John produced his warrant card. It was warm, and smelled like aftershave. Katy handed it to Chris, "Can you hold this for a second?"  
  
Chris took it. Katy glared at John for one long minute. With all the strength she had inside of her she slapped John, as hard as she could, across his face.  
  
"I hate you. I have never hated anyone in my whole life like I do you. I hope I never see you again, ever. I may be the burglar, but you... you're a criminal."  
  
John was pushed backwards a few steps, not expecting her to do that. His hand flew to his cheek where it was throbbing already.  
  
"Katy." he started, "Katy please don't."  
  
Katy turned her back to him and said, "Get me out of here Chris. The back of a panda car will be fine."  
  
Chris took Katy by her good arm and led her out, after tossing John's warrant card on the bed towards him. Tony shot John a hateful look and followed behind.  
  
John watched them lead her away, his heart breaking with every step. He wished he had Morran's gun right at this moment because it would have been more merciful to him. He had lost everything, and it was his own fault, his own lapse of reason. He could probably make it up to his colleagues but he knew he could never make it up to her.  
  
But somewhere inside of him, there was hope. He might not have been able to stop what was coming but he was going to try, regardless of the consequences, to get her back. The love he had for her, he knew he would never feel again for the rest of his life and he wasn't about to let her get away again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
John had been going out of his mind. Ever since that day in the hospital, he had been trying to find out which judge she was going up against. He couldn't bear the though of being away from her, and more to the point, for her to hate him for not telling her that she was going to be charged. He was determined to find a way to get Katy off of the hook. John may not have been able to sway Jack Meadows, but he could sure dig up some dirt on a high court judge to use it as blackmail.  
  
John had a friend who worked as a barrister. As soon as her arraignment day was set, he made it his first priority to find out who was working the bench. He discovered that it was none other than Judge Patterson. John had dealt with him before, specifically, during a certain raid on a certain east-end brothel, when the respectable upright bastion of law and order was caught with his trousers down in a sex sandwich containing a young prostitute named Mina, a life-long rent boy named Daniel, and a little junkie named Bernadette, of whom the judge was snorting a line of cocaine off of her breasts when John came in the room. The judge had run, and managed to avoid being arrested that night, but John knew who he was. When John showed up to nick him, he offered John a favour, in exchange for his freedom. In a moment of temptation, John took him up on it, and had regretted it ever since, to this day. Now it was time for the good Judge to make good.  
  
John arranged to see him at 3:30 in the afternoon, the day before Katy's trial. The judge kept him waiting in chambers for fifteen minutes before coming in.  
  
"Ah.Sergeant Boulton. What can I, erm, do for you?" Patterson looked highly uncomfortable having John around.  
  
"Well, sir, I've come to talk to you about Kathryn O'Sullivan, on the docket tomorrow at 10:30."  
  
"What about her?" Patterson shifted in his seat and studied the gold pen on his desk intensely.  
  
"I've come to ask you for leniency towards her. She has a long record of assisting the police on matters pertaining to drug dealers, paedophiles, and," John paused, "brothels."  
  
"That in itself should make me pardon her?" The judge raised his eyebrows.  
  
"She recently assisted with the apprehension of Giles Morrin, a notorious drug supplier, who was flooding Sun Hill with grams of uncut heroin. If it wasn't for her information and assistance it would have taken us months to gather information on this guy. She went undercover for us, and even took a bullet in her arm that was meant for me."  
  
The judge had located Katy's file and was reading over it, "She isn't the daughter of Bruce O'Sullivan, is she?"  
  
"Yes she is, sir." John eyed the old toad, loathing him, detesting his pomposity and arrogance.  
  
"And you expect me to pardon her for attempted bank robbery? You're having a laugh!" The judge tossed her file across the desk, and the papers in it scattered. "I would no more pardon her than I would Jack the Ripper. Get out of my office, Sergeant."  
  
"Ok." John turned to leave, "I'll be sure to give my regards to your prostitute friends next time I see them. I'm sure the papers would have a field day. I can see the headlines right now, 'High Court Judge Enjoys Kinky Underage Sex Romp.' I mean, I know you guys are slime bags, but what you did was contemptible even for your kinds' standards, wouldn't you say? And don't worry, I'll make sure that every detail gets in print, especially about the cocaine off of the hooker's tits. You promised me a favour, and the time has come. Stand and deliver or else I'm going to ruin you, your honour."  
  
Patterson's face drained of its entire colour. His hands started shaking and he felt light-headed. How dare this little bastard speak to him this way? John had Patterson over a barrel, and wasn't letting go.  
  
"Alright. I'll give her the lightest sentence I can give. I can't go much lower than five years without looking suspicious."  
  
"Try." John said, glaring at him.  
  
"Hear this, Boulton," Patterson started, "I've got more friends in high places than you've had hot dinners. You should have just let that episode sink into the annals of obscurity. Believe me, if you took a bung off of me, you'll take one off of anyone, and I promise you, I'll ruin you. I will personally see you ruined and out of the job if it's the last thing I do. Now get out of here and never speak to me again."  
  
John turned and walked out of the office. He did the best he could for Katy. While five years apart seemed like an eternity, it was at least better than seven, and if anyone's love could survive, it was theirs. He walked past a jewellery store, and the light glinting off of a diamond ring caught his eye. He knew what he wanted to do, more than anything, and just hoped that she could forgive him enough to accept.  
  
* * *  
  
Katy sat in the holding cells at the Canley county court. She rubbed her arm with her good arm. It still ached and throbbed, even though Chris Deakin gave it his priority that she received medical treatment and physiotherapy for it while she was on remand.  
  
'He was a good man,' Katy thought to herself, 'so was Tony Stamp. Why did she have to fall for the biggest arsehole in all of London?'  
  
It had been weeks since she last saw John and she kept trying to convince herself that she didn't miss him. It was his fault that she was here. If her father was still alive he would be roaring at her, cursing her for putting her trust in the Old Bill. If only John had been up front with her from the start she would have skipped the country as soon as the boat was off of the port of Calais.  
  
'That's the problem with "ifs",' Katy thought, bitterly, to herself.  
  
Instead, she sat here in this dank dark must-hole and would no doubt be on her way to another one after this trial. She had already decided to plead guilty, as there was no need for her to try to fight her way out of it. There was no one on the outside waiting for her. She was on her own, and would face it like a woman, and at least go down with a sense of dignity.  
  
She heard the jailer coming towards her cell, and her keys jangling. The jailer stopped at her cell door and she heard the key scraping in the lock.  
  
"Visitor," the jailer called in, and the door swung open.  
  
John stood there, looking in at her. He was dressed in a gorgeous navy- blue suit, and Katy never remembered him looking so handsome. She turned her head away, to stop her from feeling anything towards him.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Katy stood up and walked toward him, "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I don't ever want to see you again! You lied to me! After all we've been through you lied to me and now I'm here!"  
  
John walked into her cell, "Katy. how was I to tell you? What was I supposed to say to you? My governor made it perfectly clear: no deals. I couldn't do the old trick this time, it's a different climate at this nick. I did the best I could for you."  
  
"What, by not telling me and letting me wind up here?"  
  
"No, by going to talk to the judge."  
  
"I suppose he's overly willing to help," Katy said, sarcastically.  
  
"I told him the whole story, well, almost the whole story. How you helped me apprehend drug dealers for years, how you helped me bust that paedophile, everything. I told him how you put your life on the line and even took the bullet for me on the boat. He understands that you're a good person, and he even knew your father."  
  
"Gee, I suppose that'll be an extra 10 years then," Katy rolled her eyes.  
  
"He said that he was going to be exceedingly lenient with you, if you plead guilty. It's good news," John smiled, trying to make it all sound convincing.  
  
"Good news would be me in the French Riviera right now, or maybe even in Corsica. Not me in the bloody crypts of the Canley clink ready to go have the next twenty years of my life decided for me. You could have came with me, you know. We could have run away together and lived out our days on some warm and sunny villa. And what about our dream, John? Our PI firm? I take it that was just you attempting to lull me in a sense of security before you used me and tossed me aside again."  
  
"Katy, listen to me," John grabbed her good arm and made her look at him, "Katy, I meant it when I said that I love you. The last few weeks have been torture without you, knowing that you were angry with me and with no way for me to make it up to you, until now. Please believe me. I promise you, right now, that I will be with you through this. Not even a prison cell can keep my heart from yours. I love you Katy and we will have that PI firm. We will be together," John saw her eyes soften, and he kissed her, "We will be man and wife as soon as this is over."  
  
John reached in his pocket and took out a box. He handed it to Katy.  
  
"Be my wife, Katy. Please be my wife. If I can't have you I don't want anyone else."  
  
Katy opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond silhouette ring.  
  
"It's beautiful! Oh John, it's absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Say you will, please."  
  
Katy looked into John's eyes. She knew what her heart was saying, before her lips could.  
  
"I will."  
  
They kissed silently, and John smiled at her as he put the ring on her finger.  
  
"Just remember, whenever you feel lonely in there, whenever you feel like there's no end to it, look at that ring and know I'm with you. I'll be with you in there until I can take you home."  
  
John touched her cheek one last time, and then walked out of the cell as the jailer was making her way back to escort him out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kathryn Elizabeth O'Sullivan, you are here today to hear allegations brought against you of attempted burglary on the National Whitehall Bank on Canley High Street. How do you plead?" Judge Patterson glared at Katy.  
  
Katy stood, looked at John who was sitting on the side with Jack Meadows, Jim Carver and Chris Deakin. She coughed slightly and looked at the judge.  
  
"I plead guilty, your honour."  
  
"Due to your co-operation with the police on the matters pertaining to the arrest of a known heroin dealer, and your exemplary record assisting DS Boulton in the past, I feel a certain leniency towards you," the judge said through clenched teeth. "Was your father not one Mr. Bruce O'Sullivan?"  
  
"Yes your honour."  
  
"Burgling, regardless if it's a family institution, or just an one-off, is a serious offence, and must be treated as such. I want you to know that the maximum penalty for your collected crimes is 15 years. I feel, however, even though I doubt you will learn your lesson, as this runs in your blood, that you are an otherwise good person, what with your sterling record of helping the police apprehend criminals who would ruin lives and murder children with their drugs. Therefore, I hereby sentence you to four years in custody. While you're inside, Ms. O'Sullivan, I want you to think about how these four years could have been better spent, and I don't mean about places you could have burgled. You're a young woman, and will still be young when you come out. Let's hope this is enough for you to stop following in the family footsteps."  
  
The judge banged his gavel. Two bailiffs came over and escorted Katy down to the docks. She looked over her shoulder as she walked away, and saw John standing there, watching her, with tears running down his face. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Katy sat in her cell at HMP Holloway. It had been three years since she had got sent down and every day she anticipated a visit from John. He had not been there in a month, which was unlike him, but Katy supposed that he was busy on a case and couldn't make time to get up to north London to see her. She was missing him desperately. Every day she looked at a photograph of them both that was taken years ago, and remembered the touch of his hand, his lips upon hers, and his promise. The thought of his heart, with her, loving her, was what sustained her in this place. Katy closed her eyes and remembered the last time she saw him, a few more blonde flecks through his hair, and his eyes a bit more crinkly around the edges. She supposed that she had aged as well since being put inside, but she managed to take great care not to let herself go as so many of the poor girls inside this place did.  
  
The screw walked by and dropped a newspaper into the cell. Katy walked over and gasped when she read the headline off of the floor and saw the photo.  
  
METROPOLITAN POLICE OFFICER FOUND DEAD ON WASTEGROUND  
  
Last night, the body of a male Metropolitan Police officer was found  
on a pile of rubble, at the Canley landfill down by the docklands.  
The body was identified as John Boulton, 39, a detective sergeant at  
Sun Hill station. Details are scarce but it is believed that Mr.  
Boulton was involved in a scuffle and somehow broke his neck, possibly  
by losing his footing. Chief Superintendent Brownlow, at a press  
conference, went on record to say that he was "deeply saddened" by the  
loss of an officer the calibre of DS Boulton, and the police would  
stop at nothing to apprehend the person or persons who DS Boulton was  
struggling with at the time of his death. Mr. Boulton leaves behind  
his mother and father, who reside in Liverpool, a brother, Michael  
Boulton, who resides in Australia, and his fiancée, Claire Stanton,  
also a DS at Sun Hill. Police are seeking DS Don Beech, also of Sun  
Hill, for questioning in regards to the matter.  
  
Katy let the page fall from her hands. She backed away, across her cell, hand to her mouth, not really seeing, not really feeling. John was dead. And engaged to another woman. John had fallen in love with another woman and was now dead. She would stand by his coffin and she would tend to his grave. She would be the legitimate, proper, sanctioned girlfriend, one that the job would permit him to have in life, and one that the job would permit him to be linked to in death. A month ago, the last time John visited her, he must have had her as a girlfriend then. John never mentioned it to Katy, and told her that he loved her and couldn't wait for her to get out next year so they could start their own PI firm. All the while he was with this Claire.  
  
'It was so like him, though,' Katy thought to herself, 'He knew I was getting sent down and just couldn't tell me. I suppose he couldn't admit to having an affair on me either.'  
  
Katy sat down on her bed. She laid backwards and felt the room spin, the realisation sink in. She couldn't cry for John, because he had lied to her and betrayed her. She didn't even feel angry with John, because one couldn't make amends with the dead. But one could make amends with the living. Sitting upright, Katy pounded her fist against the wall. She knew what she was going to do.  
  
"That bitch is going to pay for taking John away from me. I swear it."  
  
The end. 


End file.
